Camp Challenges
by earthygirl1234
Summary: Summer changes for the LM crew! With Stella and Mo trying to get Olivia and Wen together, with Charlie almost being excepted by Ray... How will there Summer at camp END? Also, it's K and T! Cursing... Some of the time... Olivia/Wen Mo/Scott Stella/Ray POLL CLOSED
1. Wen Gets Lost in Words

**Hi! I know that you might have _read_ this kind of story, but to be truthful, the camp thing was my idea! :) So I beg of you to not give me flames about that! Also, I'm still pretty new to the whole "FanFiction" thing, so if you could give me some tips, and comments, I would _really _appreciate it! :) Thankies! I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wen Gets Lost In Words<span>**

Olivia's P.O.V.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" went my alarm clock.

I groaned but I arose, woken by that _annoying_ noise, I starred at my alarm clock. It was 7:30! Wen was coming in just a few minutes! (Right before the interview with Moxie, we agreed that from that day on, we would walk to school together until the last day of school. Which happened to be _today_.

I rushed to my closet starred. There was **nothing** to wear! With a sigh, I picked my jean jacket, a yellow/lemonade coloured dress with a brown flowered belt which matched my favourite brown ankle boots. I laid those clothes on my bed, and _ran_ to the bathroom.

I brushed, flossed, mouth-washed then minted. After that, I ran back to my bedroom and changed into my clothes.

"Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!" went the doorbell.

"Olivia! Wendell's here!" my Grandma called.

"UHH. I KNOW! Please open the door and- Uhh- Well let him in, and- Tell him I'll be down in a second!" I called back, I _still_ wasn't done. A girl needs make-up, right? Don't forget hair.

"_Hello Wendell. Olivia will be down in just a few minutes. Come in, would you like a glass of lemonade?" _I heard my Grandmother say.

Wen's P.O.V.

"Thank you, Miss. White." … That's _all_ I said. Well, that was _all_ I could think of.

Wow. I never knew Olivia was into sports. There was a shelf with all kinds of trophies of sports. Baseball, soccer, basketball, golf, bowling, football. Name any sport, and you could find a trophy on that shelf.

Also on that shelf, was a picture and a man. I'm guessing it was Olivia's father considering that there was a tiny nametag on the man's shirt. It said 'Mr. White'. It seemed like it was a soccer scene, so probably he was the team's coach.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I RACED down the stairs and saw Wen looking at the shelf, **thee** shelf.

"HEY! Sorry to keep you waiting! I said remembering that I was probably 3 minutes late.

"Hi. It wasn't a problem… Should we go now?" Wen replied pointing out the door.

"Oh yeah! Let's go. BYE Gram!"

"Bye Olivia! Bye Wendell!" called my Grandma as Wendell and I left.

"Good-bye Miss. White"

"So…" I said trying to get a conversation started.

"Uhhh… I haven't asked you this but-" Wen took a pause "When we were at the interview with Moxie, you said that we weredateing… Ish… What did you, mean from that?"

"Uh, I was just helping Mo… Sorry I had to stick you into that…" I lied. Man, I was embarrassed. (I was lying because I _really_ wanted to say 'I _really_ like you.' But I didn't)

"Uh, it's ok"

"Well, you were helping me out with that… Right?"

Wen's P.O.V.

Come **on!** Time to _tell_ her! You've waited _to_ long! Tell her!

"Um, Wen? Are you ok? Olivia asked.

I guess I _completely _zoned out.

After a few seconds later, I was back on Earth. "Yeah… I'm fine… Sorry." Olivia's expression suddenly changed, she looked more calmer. "Right… I was just helping you." I forced a small smile.

Way to go Wen! Look what you did! _Now_ she thinks that you don't like her, so if she ever _did_ like you, she would stop right here. Why? Because you made a complete fool out of yourself!

All negative thoughts suddenly filled my head.

Olivia's P.O.V.

Wen looked absolutely lost in space, I tried to snap him _out _of it, but it just seemed to not work! … Did I _scare_ him? Is he angry with me? Did he _ever __like me_, but now that I've told him that I was _just_ helping Mo, now does he think that _I_ don't like him?

More and _more_ questions filled my head.

Finally, I snapped out of it too.

"Wen?" Wow, I wonder what he was thinking about.

"Wen? W-e-en?" I said a little louder than before.

…

"WEN! Wake _UP_!" I said practically _yelling _in his face. "We're here! At school!"

"Huh? Oh…? Wen said… _Blushing_… Who would have _ever_ thought that 'Wen Gifford' blushes!

"It's… Ok."

"… Sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWH! Poor Wen! :) <em>PLEASE<em> review, comment, read on, I DON'T REALLY KNOW! XD I'm** _**still**_**to new to this!**

**Thankies!**

**earthygirl1234 :)**


	2. Mo and Stell gets it all Planned

**HI! Sorry I haven't been writing for a looooong time! I just got a Blackberry Playbook and I've on it about every single second and my iPod, well, I kind of broke it... But I fixed it (I don't mean the broken as in 'I just crashed my iPod with this hammer', noooo, I mean 'It doesn't work anymore!') Also, sorry this chap is soooo short! It's almost 8:00 AM and I'm soooooo tired!**

**BTW, I doN't own LM! (But this story outine, you know, without the characters, I OWN!) I said this THIS time, because I forgot to do it LAST time!**

* * *

><p><span>Stella's P.O.V.<span>

As Mo and I reached our school, we took pictures. … It was the last day of school (and thankfully, I'm _not_ going to summer school)

"AWH! They would be a _perfect_ couple, don't you think? … Don't you think that Stella?" Mo gushed. … _Somehow_ we are getting closer to each other (you know, as_** friends**_)… I mean, we have gotten the _same_ summer job! … It seems like Lemonade Mouth is _way_ more that _just_ friends, but best friends and- … Look at me, I'm already talking as if I were Mo… :/

Mo's P.O.V.

OMG!OMG!OMG! Aren't they just the _cutest_ couple? … You know… Besides Scott and I. (I know, I _know_. Scott flirted with Jules when we were going out… But I decided to let that go and give him another chance! But, if he even _dares_ to flirt with _another girl_, he'll be having nightmares, and… Let's just say that _Stella_ will be taking a trip to Scott's… So… BEWARE!)

"We _have_ to get them together!" I continued "I mean, they're _perfect_ for each other!"

"OK, OK, … Welll, if it means interfering with them,", Stella started to say. I noticed quickly that she was cooking up a devious plan. I couldn't _WAIT_! "Then I'm in…)

"YAY!" I screamed/yelled, maybe even squealed a bit… But that didn't matter then, I was _**SUPER**_ excited! I mean, with me as cupid and Stella as the planner, we could make this into LOVE! … Maybe Baba was right… I think I _do_ watch to many romantic and sappy movies… Oh well! I think it pays off! J

"_Man_, you're sappy!" Stella said.

"Ummm. What do you man?" I asked. Like, how could she know? Did she _read_ my _mind_?

"What? Uhhh. You just _said_ that," Stella pointed to Wen and Olivia "Into '_LOVE_'." … Oh

OMG! Did I say that outloud?

"Yes, yes you did." Stella said…

Man, I have _got to_ stop thinking and talking to myself!

"Ya think?" Stella _somehow_ read my mind _again_! "You have _got_ to stop talking to yourself… And _no_ I am **not** reading your mind. Like I even wanted to…"

"_Anyway_, what are we going to do about- … Those two?" Stella askesd

"Well, they have _**all**_ of the same classes, so it won't be much of a problem." I said smirking, If only Wen and Olivia knew what we had in plan for them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I was wondering if you guys wanted some StellaOCC or Stella/Charlie or with Mo, Mo/Charlie, Mo/Scott or Mo/OCC! Your choice! :) Just wait for the next few chapters, they'll be WAY better, I promise!**

**Oh, and also, I stopped so then it would be a cliffhanger! ;)**

**earthygirl1234**


	3. Food or Slush?

**HI!**

**Also, remember to vote: Stella/Ray, Stella/Charlie, or Stella/OCC; Mo/Scott or Mo/Charlie; and Charlie/Mo, Charlie/Stella or Charlie/OCC!**

**Also, thank you who reviewed the last chapters! "Camila", "AAssaapp" (XD HAHA I LOVE that! XD) and "SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules" :D**

**dISCLAIMER: I don't own ALL of this! (Only some! ;) )**

* * *

><p><span>Charlie's P.O.V.<span>

"I'm leaving now, MOM!" I yelled. I couldn't afford being late and getting _another_ tardy. Ever since _that_ neighbor bought _that_ new dog, it's been barking all night! We were all barely getting _any_ sleep!

"OK! Just come over here so I can give you a kiss!" My Mom called back to me… I groaned but still, I walked over there. My Mom always treated me like I was a kid, because she said that I acted like one and that I was hr 'little boy'…

She kissed my head and then, I raced to the door as fast as lightning… Well, I don't think lightning it _that_ clumsy, but, well, I tried…

I grabbed my car keys, and I headed towards my truck … I had just gotten it last week and I had mad already about 3 scratches n it (we had bought it used, and I am talking about like I mad them myself…).

Actually, _you_ could tell that I was happy because I practically _skipped_ to my car except… With my clumsiness, I tripped over a stone…

As I cursed under my breath, I was somehow already at my car.

This was my last day of school.

Scott's P.O.V.

It was the last day of school and I was hanging out with Ray (I THINK Ray and Stella would be a good match, I mean, they're both aggressive, also because as much as I like Stella and Ray, I think it would be best for _all_ of us if they went their separate ways _together_… If you know, if Stella doesn't end up killing Ray) … He said that this might be the last time I was going to be hanging out with him (not a problem, more time with Mo and Lemonade Mouth!), but I didn't show my happiness. I just starred at him blankly, which made him leave with a huff.

Anyway, so I'm with the jocks and the cheerleaders….

"So Scott, I here that you just got the most important role I soccer." Jules said twirling around her hair. (I _hate _it when girls do that, I only like it when _Mo_ does it)

"Oh, oh yeah! … I am…" I awkwardly replied. I mean, wasn't she dating _another _jock?

"Oh!" Jules giggled "That's like, soo cool!" All the other girls joined the giggling (I felt like my ears were going to explode!).

"Oh…." I laughed awkwardly, "Where's Rodney?" I FINALLY remembered her boyfriend's name.

"Uh." Jules scoffed. It seemed like she wasn't interested into him anymore, which I don't get considering that just yesterday she was bragging about how much she means to him. "He's with that drama chick, ya know, Maggie?"

I had _no_ clue what to say to that…

"_BRING! BRING! BRING!_" Went the bell. … IT SAVED ME!

"HEY!" Mo called "Wait up!"

Olivia's P.O.V.

Sigh… Its Wen's and mines first class together… It's an "UH-OH" moment because Wen and I have _all_ the same classes together… So if I do something embarrassing, or something that bugs him, I'll be ignored by him for the rest of the day…

* * *

><p>"<em>BRING!BRING!BRING!<em>" Yes! The first lunch bell!

"Hey Olivia! Liv! LIV! Wait up!" I turned around, and I noticed Stella… Wow. What was with _all_ the screaming lately?

"OliVIa! Over _He_R_e_! Mo screamed. Wow. I _already_ had a headache…

With Wen by my side, we grabbed our lunches and headed toward our 'screami' friends.

"Uh, this is mashed up potatoes… Right?" Wen asked. He was starring _disgustedly _at his food. Somehow, from the a guys brain, Wen and Charlie gulped down the slush.

"Ew." Mo and I said. We were _both_ disgusted.

"Umm. Guys? I'm pretty sure it's _pudding_." Stella said astonishingly. I mean, they _did_ take a bite out of that.

Scott was half done his food, then I noticed that a quarter of it was the puuding/slush thing.

Scott spit the 'thing' out into a napkin (he was eating it too) while the other 2 boys ran to the nearest washroom.

Just a few seconds later, Scott turned a bit green, and followed the other 2.

Stella was laughing under her breath until… She decided to _ask_ the lunch lady what the 'food' was… And what was _actually_ on our plates.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Remember to vote! Stella**Ray, Stella/Charlie, or Stella/OCC; Mo/Scott or Mo/Charlie; and Charlie/Mo, Charlie/Stella or Charlie/OCC!****

**LOVE YA ALLLL!**

**earthygirl1234**


	4. So Wenny, I See ya Have a celly

**Helooooo, mighty people of earth! XD Welll, the vote is STILL going on, but just to let YOU know,**

**Mo/Scott: 4**

**Mo/Charlie: 0**

**Stella/Ray: 6**

**Stella/Charlie: 2**

**and then**

**Charlie/OCC: 3**

**Keep the votes coming! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Olivia's P.O.V.<span>

"Now, DON'T BE FOOLED by its delicious looks, because… Uh… Never mind." (There's the screaming again…) The lunch lady said… She had a sweet country accent and didn't look a _day_ over 25 years old. "Now, ya Stella right? Yer have a salad, macaroni on the side, and I think that's potatoes." **(A.N. SOO sorry if you are country! I reeeeaaaaaly hope that you're not mad! I really don't know how to say this… Just, no offence! SOOO SORRY)**

"Wait… You _Th_i_N_k?" Stella said looked _absolutely_ terrified… Wow. No one has _ever_ done that.

"Now, young girlie, I didn't cook all of these myself." The lunch lady explained… _Raising_ her voice… (My headache will never leave…) Stella seemed to calm down at the answer… But just a smidge.

"Olivia, you have rice pudding **(A.N. I LOOOOVE RICE PUDDING! In my country, I'm Romanian, it's called 'Milk and rice" and it's REEEEEAAAALLLY GOOD! I especially like it warm!)**, just like the rest of the boys, _that's_ why Scotty was eating it all up like a good littl' boy." Then I notice that on her uniform, there was a name tag. It said "**Courtney**" so then, **Courtney** said.

"Oh! My gram' makes it all the time!" I exclaimed **(A.N. It's true for me! My Mom and my Grandma make it ALL the time!)**.

**Courtney** continued, "You also have salad, garlic bread and… **(A.N. I LOOVE these food! That's why I put this in! ESPECIALLY the next one! **** )**" **Courtney** seemed confused and starred the one object on my plat. "OH! Cheese! Yup! That's CHEESE!

"As for _you_ Ms. Mo," Mo blushed. I guessed it was because that she was never called 'Ms.' before. "You have mashed potatoes, and… That's it… **(A.N. I ran out of my fav foods for her!)**"

"And… Our _other_ friend?" Mo asked.

"Oh right! Scott has rice pudding, carrots, salad and peas. Charlie has rice pudding, chicken nuggets, shrimp and salad. And finally, Wen has rice pudding, chicken noodle soup, nuggets, fries, and… OH! Salad! **(A.N. Guess what! These are ALL my favs! XD)**" **Courtney **explained.

"Oh! Thank you!" With that, we walked away.

"SOOOO. What did she say?" Charlie asked keeping a distance from his food.

Wen's P.O.V.

Last eating break until we get to go home! (Thankfully, I haven't embarrassed my self in front of Olivia yet. Yet.)

This time, I only had lunch with Olivia, Stella and Charlie (Mo and Scott wanted to talk in private… Thankfully, they _both_ had smiles on their faces so it probably wasn't going to be a break-up or a kicking-out-of-the-band situation, so… I had nothing to worry about… About that.). I was talking to Charlie this time.

"So… You and Olivia?" Charlie asked embarrassing the heck out of me… I was probably the shade of a tomato

"What? … No?" What if Olivia hears? Is that a _good_ thing or a _bad_ thing?

"Why did you answer that with a question mark?" GAAA! Sometimes I hate that a**. (By the way, sorry for my language)

"Ummm. No reason?"

"Stop with the question marks! Just tell her!

"…Is it _really that_ obvious?"

"…YES!"

"SHHHH!" Went people behind us.

"Oh, 'SHHHH!' yourselfs!" Stella said heading toward our table. You can always count on Stella to be rude when you don't wanna.

"So… What were you guys talking about?" I aksed trying to get a conversation starting and so then they won't ask that to us first.

Suddenly I saw Olivia's cheeks go pink. She was blushing. She was BLuSHinG! Wait, what if they were talking about someone else? ….

"Nothing" Olivia and Stella said at the _exact_ same time. Nope, nothing weird about that.

Stella's P.O.V.

"BrInG!BRiNg!BRInG! went the bell. FINALLY! SUMMER! I quickly texted Lemonade Mouth

Olivia: Liv&LM4life

Wen: KEyBLM

Mo: Volin/Guitar_LM

Charlie: DrumGod_&LM

Scott: SoCCer-LM-GuITar

And then there was me

Stella: StellS4-LM-11

From StellS4-LM-11

* * *

><p>To Lemonade Mouth members: SoCCer-LM-GuITar; DrumGod_ VolinGuitar_LM; KEyBLM; Liv&LM4life

Hey! Meet me at Yogo-Fruities! We need to talk about Summer Break!

StellS

* * *

><p>5 seconds later, I got a reply from Olivia.<p>

* * *

><p>From Liv&amp;LM4life<p>

To Lemonade Mouth members…

Ok! What time? Can't come tomorrow and can't come today at 3-5 PM!

Liv 3

* * *

><p>Then, from Wen, which I think that when Wen (HAHA) saw that Olivia texted him, I bet he got excited, so he quickly texted back.<p>

* * *

><p>From KEyBLM<p>

To Lemonade Mouth members…

Hey guys! How about 6 PM? And Olivia, _tOdaY_ AT 6 PM! XD

Wenny

P.S. The 'Wenny' was part of a bet that Stella and I made

P.P.S

Curse you Stella

* * *

><p>I laughed under my breath but before I could even turn my pone off, I got a text from everyone… They all agreed.<p>

I had to go.. Mo and I needed to have a little talk with Wen.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LEMONADE MOUTH! XD<strong>

**So, about the whole 'romance' with Stella, I was thinking (ya know, since the vote isn't over yet) that so far they BOTH like her (Charlie and Ray) and ya know... EMBARRASSMENT happens! (I mean, cane you even IMAGINE how Ray would look... BLUSHING? XD HAHAHAHHA)**

**earthygirl1234**


	5. Really? I managed to Say

**hey hey hey! **

**So, I wanted to thank** **MsRobinCrusoe17, HayleyKiyokoFan1, HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165, Little-miss-laughs-alot, DramaQueen127 aka bamachick127, 'Krazykat', 'Twitchy' (HELLO! :) ), 'WaterLuva1019', 'I'mNotGothI'mPunk' (HAHA! SO AM I!), winxgirl127, Xbrowneyesx13, 'living my life' (SO AM I! XD), 'TOKOLUVERSTARLIELUVER', 'Gothic Beauty' (HAAH! Cool name!), 'Cutie29', Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, 'bUbbLy' for reviewing! :)**

**And, my Blackberry PlayBook thing is pretty cool! It's pretty much a tablet and an iPod/iPad put together! IT'S AWESOME! :)**

**Results of 'couple' thing-a-ma-bob...**

**Stella/Charlie: 12**

**Stella/Ray: 8**

**HAHAH Chella/Starlie is winning! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! :)**

**P.S**

**It seems like Mo/Scott has won! If ya don't agree, then don't forget to VOTE! :)**

**P.P.S**

**You can vote how many times YOU WANT! SO, you can vote ONE MILLION TIMES and it would STILL count! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Wenny's P.O.V.<span>

Grrr… It's _Wen_.

Anyway, as I was waiting down the hall, to our lockers (I didn't mention this before, but our lockers are _right_ next to each others), and I saw _a lot _of girls starring at me (odd), but even more _guys_ were starring at Olivia. I noticed she wasn't _blushing_, but at the same time, she was. Her eyes were telling the truth. By that I mean, you can tell when she is _actually_ by them. It's not her _whole_ eyes that tell the truth, it's just the _edge _ of her eye colour that does.

Here's a chart about it (… Umm… This is a little embarrassing…):

The Emotion's Behind Olivia, Whom you can also tell by the Changes of Olivia's _'Eye' Colour'_

Dark Green: Annoyed or Happy (Confusing at times)

Dark Blue: Sad, Scared or Angry

Dark Purple: Excited, Happy (See Happiness in dictionary), or betrayed (another toughie)

Dark Brown: Normal, Emotionless or Blank

Brown: Frustrated, Confused or Focused

Dark Pink (Not red, but not purple): 'blushing' and what ever _else_ you do when you have a 'crush' (Ummm… It's weird because usually that happens when she's with _me_, and, _Mo_ told me what that meant…)

Ones I _Don't_ Know

Dark Red (NOT Brown)

Dark Orange (NOT Brown)

(And then, a colour that sort of looks like) Black

And right then, it was dark pink. Then, a guy actually _dared_ to whistle. … I wonder why that makes me soooo mad…

* * *

><p><span>Mo's P.O.V.<span>

I hope Stella's plan works… Right then it was, 4:15 PM so Olivia was gone by then. Then, like, _right_ one cue, Stella came with Wen.

"What do ya WANT from ME?" Wen said… Practicality _screaming._

"We want to talk to you about Olivia." I stated. Suddenly, his face was as red as an apple (not really, but, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!). But thankfully, that somehow got him to shut up with the screaming.

"Uhh… What about her?" Wen said, a little shy, and a little scared… (I felt like I was in one of those detective movies right then. I WAS SOOOO FUN!)

"We kNOw you like her. Maybe even LO-O-OVE her!" Stella stated. I wasn't sure at the time if it was true, or not, but by judging the redness of Wen's face right then, I could tell that she was _right_ on.

"And, we also want to tell you that if you don't ask her out soon, another guy will take her. I mean, haven't you seen how many guys stare at her?" I said. Poor Wen. We had found out his little- … 'Secret' (that _everyone_ pretty much knew), and now we were torturing him about it. I felt a little guilty, but only by _one_ look at Stella, I _knew_ we couldn't stop. We were on a **ro-o-oll.**

"You just have to suck up your shyness, and TELL HER!" Stella… 'Said'…

"Ummm….. I can't…" Wen said, blushing his little head off. I bet he wished that someone would just come along and _save_ him.

"What do you mean-" I started but-

"-you 'can't'?" Stella ended (it FOR me…). Stella also used her fingers as quotation marks for 'can't'.

"I- I mean- … What if she doesn't like me back or- … She'll say no?" Wen questioned. I felt _really_ bad because right then he was (practically) _quivering_ and we were looking at him like he was crazy.

"'-Or- She'll say no?' Phh! My a**." Stella said mocking him, but thankfully, she mumbled it.

I sighed. "Ok, remember when she covered me up at the interview?" I asked, and he slowly nodded 'yes'.

"Well, after the interview, _all_ she could talk about was how you were _gentleman_, and how somehow you _were_ a couple, all that other crap." Stella continued.

"She also _squealed_ to herself a few times, but thank _god_, she did _that_ quietly…" I finished.

"Not to mention when we were playing 'Truth or Dare' with her, when she chose 'dare', Mo dared her to say how she felt when you held her hand, and she said, and I quote, she said it felt 'magical'. When she chose 'truth', I asked her if she would like to be your girlfriend, and she said, ya know, while blushing like _CraZy_, she said 'yes'." Stella told Wen. The thing was, Stella was telling him the truth. There were also _way_ more times when Olivia was, ya know, admitted that she liked Wen or that when she was talking about Wen… But, there was _no_ time in the _world_ to tell him _all_ those times. **(A/N: Wow… I'm using 'times' a lot aren't I?)**

I saw Wen's mouth curve into a slight smile. AWH! They're going to be together, FOREVER! I mean, not even mentioning that- OMG! Wen looked down! He was _blushing_! AWH!

Wen's P.O.V.

Wow… I still can't believe that Olivia _really_ said that? Wow… (HEY! I couldn't help it if the girl I had a crush on **ever **_since_ suddenly had a crush one me, Wendel Gifford!) Wow… I couldn't believe it…

"_" I, well, tried to say… "Really?" I _finally _managed to say. Stella didn't have that evil look in her eyes so I knew that she was meaning it, while Mo smiled brightly and her eyes were gleaming. But, when I asked the question, they nodded their heads slowly, but together, as if on cue… They were both freaking me out.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAH! :) DON'T FORGET TO <em>VOTE<em>, _REVIEW_, and tell me if ya want me to change anything! (Private Messages, Twitter, review, YOUR CHOICE, ... I mean, you can even EMAIL me! XD)**

**LOVE YA!**

**earthygirl1234**

**P.S.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth... Only if some of the chacaters are a bit O/C and I also own the plot!**

**P.P.S**

**In 1-3 chapters, they'll be at camp, SO HANG IN THERE! :)**

**P.P.P.S**

**I have been pretty busy (reading Lemonade Mouth AGAIN and reading Percy Jackson ;) and reading they're fanfictions, BUT I'M STILL A FULL LEMONADER! :) ), so I might not update SOON, but QUICK! ;) I'll even update FASTER the FASTER you review! :)**


	6. Do you, Olivia?

**HIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**So, I wanted FIRST to thank for reviewing: '', 'Cutie29', 'StarlieLUVER', 'HayleyKiyokoFan1', 'Jojo' (HAHAH I LOOOVE writing about that! :) ), Gothic Guitars, 'STELLACHARLIE', 'Rockerchic', 'livin'thevidaloca', HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165, '', animefreack223, Ella Lavender, '', 'blakemichaelluver', '', 'Lemonader', '', ''.! :)**

**Also, in the next chapters, I'm gonna need some other made-up people! So if you want to 'sign-up', please fill out this form:**

**Name:**

**Eye Colour (I'm Canadain so I write it with an 'u'...):**

**Hair Colour:**

**Personalty:**

**Weakness:**

**Favourite things (books, activities, animals, games, etc.)**

**Hobbies:**

**Extra-additional (gets crushes easily- or not, addicted to water, nerd, creative person, computer nerd, etc... I DON'T KNOW! XD):**

**Thanks**

**Poll**

**Stella/Charlie: 44 (REMEMBER! You can vote INFINITE times, AND in only 1 review!)**

**Stella/Ray: 33**

**Charlie/Mo: 1 **

**XD KEEP ON VOTING! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Wen's P.O.V.<span>

When I got home, it was just Sydney **(A/N Sorry! I don't know how to spell her name!)**, Georgie and I. Since Georgie was playing with her Barbies, things were pretty quiet and awkward between us. I was ok now with her…Well, at least I was a little bit more than- … _Before_.

"So, how was school?" Sydney asked. It was obvious that she was trying to make a conversation, but now a days, it seems like it- … Just doesn't piss me off as much…

"Good… So, did you look at the camp schedule? **(A/N: **** IT'S FINALLY HAPPENI- Wait… NEVER MIND… *^_^*)**" Sydney smiled and nodded, as if she were saying, _'Yup! I did it! You can go!'_, but, not in a mean way, or a way just to get me out of the house. … I _think_… "Also, could you tell me when it's 6 o'clock?"

Sydney laughed. "There's only 3 more minutes left, Wen!" My eyes felt like they were getting wider. And they probably were, judging by how Sydney was smiling.

"Gotta goooooooooo!" I said grabbing my keys (to my red Toyota Corolla). "Byeeeeeeeee!"

"Haha. Bye Wendell!" I guess she isn't that bad… But she _needs_ to know that if she wants to be in _our_ family (even if she already is…); she _needs_ to call me Wen.

I hopped in the car and drove to Yogo-Fruities **(A/N: There's no place with THAT name! … I think and hope! By MY point of view, I'm just making this up! **** )**. It's this place where they sell frozen yogurt, fruits and ice cream. It has a candy shop theme (did I mention that they sell that too?), ya know, with lolly-pops, cotton candy, etc, with rainbow colours. It would seem like a little kid shop to you, but it's really not… I mean, you should really _see_ the people that work there and _hear_ to music that they play… Right then, it was playing 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry…

"Wendell Gifford," Stella said sternly. As my eyes grew from the sound of her voice, I saw Stella crack a smile, which lead her to a bundle of giggle fits.. Well, laughing fits… She doesn't exactly _giggle_… "You're *HAHHAHAHA* la*HAHAH*te! *HAHA*"

I checked my broken watch (the glass was broken), and it said that it was 6:03. **(A/N: If ya EVER get confused about the story, just tell/DM me, and I'll try to explain it the best that I can…)**

"Well… Actually… I technically am only 3 minutes late…"

"STILL! That meant that we had to wait for your slimy butt," Stella grew a smile. She really _did_ like torturing me… "For 180 seconds! That's STILL something!"

"Wow… When did _you_ start being good in math?" I commented. I drew a smirk on my face, while Stella gave me a death glare. … She won… So, satisfied, she smiled.

Then I noticed that Mo and Scott were still holding hands. It was a good thing considering that we were all afraid of losing a friend, or a band mate.

"Where's Charlie?" asked Scott. Mo looked around.

"And O-live-vi-a…" Mo said, slowing down when she was saying 'Olivia'. The she looked directly (like an owl **(A/N: HAHA! I know, I KNOW! Odd comparison… XD Oh, also, NOTHING IS GOING DOWN BETWEEN STELLA AND WEN! Just some nice friendly hating! **** )**) at me… "Did she tell you? Or really, _anyth-_?"

"WE'RE HERE!" screamed Charlie. Mo really didn't even get to finish her sentence because before we knew it, Charlie and Olivia walked in. … Even though Charlie screamed his way over her…

Olivia smiled oddly at oddly and told him something… We didn't get to hear why she said because it was so noisy in there.

"**CHARLIE! **GET YOUR **BUTT** OVER HERE! … Hi Olivia!" yelled Stella. … Well, not for the 'Hi Olivia' part. _That_ she said sweetly.

Anyone would have thought that Stella might have never seen him from years, or that she had mental issues, or _even_ that she was on drugs (probably crack…)… But with her smug smile (also, it was so noisy, that it sounded like Stella used her _normal_ voice to say that. And whispered 'Hi' to Olivia…)-

"WE HAVE TO TALK! ..." Stella blushed. I'm pretty sure that's not the way she wanted it to sound like…. "Ya know… About _LEMONADE MOUTH_…"

Charlie and Olivia jogged/squished them selves over to our table. Then, everyone in Lemonade Mouth was there.

"So… Why were you guys late?" asked Stella so quickly that I might have thought that her tongue could have been on fire…

Charlie's P.O.V.

"WEEELLLL… I was doing my chores… I forgot to do them before school…" I replied. They all looked at me surprised, but also like I was stupid. "HEY! Ya know, washing you dad's car, doing the laundry, making dinner AND cleaning your room can't be done when ya have 5 more minutes until ya have to catch the bus to school. … AND ya haven't even gotten dressed."

"Well, whatever." Said Stella. Wow… She wasn't fighting with me… Either Stella had her daily fight _already_, or- … Could it be? The only person that's she _didn't_ hate absolutely or _barely_ got into fights with…

"So… You and Ray? Or…" When I said that, I was _somehow_ pleading that she would come back to her old rebel self and say, '_Phhft? Me and HIM? Are you CraZY?_' Why? … It's called 'cupid hates me'… :/ But like I said… Cupid hates me… Stella turned red as a tomato… I guess we weren't mea-

Stella's P.O.V

Let me tell you this. Stella. Yamanda. Does. Not. _**Blush**_. Nope. Never. EVER. Can't.

THEN WHY WAS I DOING THAT THEN, I DON'T- … Know… I mean… Did I _like_ Ray? EW! NO! … Right? Why should I? All he has _ever_ been to everyone is mean and a bully but… Not really to me… Remember my first day at that school? … *^_^*

, here's _another_ question… Do I like _Charlie_? He has _always _been SUCH a good friend to me but… IT'S TO CONFUSING! **MAN**, I hate being a teenager… :/

"EWWWWW! NO! … _'What? Are you stupid?'_" I said covering my self up, _and_ mocking Wen. 2 points for Stella Yamanda! ;)

"HEY!" Wen protested. I just smirked in reply.

"So, what about you, Olivia?" I asked trying my hardest to get the spotlight OFF of me…

"Ummmm… Just- … Things…" mumbled Olivia. It seemed like she was hiding things… D*mn my curiosity… "Shouldn't we start talking about Summer Vacation?"

"Right! So, all I know that Wen and I are gonna have a summer job as a Camp Counselor…" Charlie- _Said_… But mostly rambled… *Sigh*… Why does he have to be so cute and- WAIT! **WHAT? **What did I just say? (O.o) Sh*t…

"Really? So are Scott, Stella and I. **(A/N: SEE! I know PROPER grammar! Also, S.S.M! XD)**" Mo exclaimed.

"Really? Where?" Charlie asked, with his c- SHUT UP STELLA!

"I think it was…" Mo quickly checked her phone. Since Scott was sitting _right_ beside her, when he pointed out the place, it didn't look so weird. "Ah-ha! Umm, Camp Lake Avirlage! **(A/N: XD Ok, just to let you know, I LOOOOOOOOVE Avril Lavigne, so that's mostly the reason why I chose that name! XD Sorry if ya don't like her!)**"

"Really? So are we! Wen said. GR-E-A-TE… I'm was gonna go to camp… With my crush. (I HATE HAVING 2 CRU- Wait… Didn't I her before that _Ray_ was going th- … Sh*t…)

Wait, what about Olivia?" Wen asked. Good question. I mean _what_ about her? Was _she_ going too?

"Huh? What about me?" Olivia said, popping back. Either she was day-dreaming or things deeply about something… (Which would be normal. … Ya know, for _both_ answers…)

"What are you doing for Summer Vacation?"

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... I wonder if this is a BIG enough cliff-hanger for YOU! ... Or even if it IS one... I always TRY to make the (pronounced <em>thee<em> people!) endings with CLIFF-HANGERS! Also PLEASE don't forget to vote, review, add, and MAKE A MADE-UP PERSON! XD **

**Love ya! 3**

**earthygirl1234**


	7. Yes, Baba?

**Hey! I'm SO sorry that I didn't update faster! It's just that I've been pretty busy (guests coming over, and me going to other people houses...) but thankfully I have this week left for Christmas Vacation... :) So, remember the deal? Today, is kind of like half of their day at camp, and half of the day BEFORE camp...**

**Also, thank you for 'Makes-Sense' for the idea of putting up a poll, because NOW, YOU can choose from THERE who you want the couples to be...**

**ALSO:**

**Name:**

**Eye Colour (I'm Canadain so I write it with an 'u'...):**

**Hair Colour:**

**Personalty:**

**Weakness:**

**Favourite things (books, activities, animals, games, etc.)**

**Hobbies:**

**Extra-additional (gets crushes easily- or not, addicted to water, nerd, creative person, computer nerd, etc... I DON'T KNOW! XD):**

**In camp, there' going to be some OTHER campers, and I need hep to decide the campers! So, thank you 'DramaQueen127 aka bamachick127' for entering your person! :)**

**P.S.**

**WARNING: Might be a little 'Starlie' moment in this chapter...**

* * *

><p><span>Stella's P.O.V.<span>

"Huh? What- What did you say?" Olivia asked. It must have been kind of embarrassing for her because it looked that she had actually _no_ idea what he had just said…

"Wen _said_ what were you doing for Summer Vacation?" I informed.

"Oh… I'm going to this summer camp called Avi-" but she didn't have the time to end her sentence… Why?

"-rlage?" Because Wen finished for her…

"Uhh… Yeah, I'm pretty sure… Yeah. _That's_ the one." Olivia replied. She had looked kind of nervous… Poor, poor girl…

"Wait, so let me get this straight, we're _all_ going to that camp?" Scott asked. I just wanted to scream 'YES' at him…

"Y-E-SSSSSSS." Charlie said. But thankfully, he didn't say that in a mean way…

* * *

><p><span>Wen's P.O.V.<span>

To be truthful, I actually _wanted_ to come to camp early. I mean, when your little sister keeps begging you play Barbie's with you, you want to get out of the house…

The only problem with camp was that the counselors were supposed to baby-sit kids from 12-15 years old (and Georgie's 13)… And I was kind of scared about what year I was gonna get stuck with. If I get to be with Charlie or Scott, I would somehow actually be _**SO**_ thankful.

Each cabin held 15 people. 5 counselors and 10 campers. The cabins were also organized by girls and boys. There were also 15 cabins. 5 were the guys, and the other 5 were the girls. Here how it was organized:

2 cabins near the lake- 1 girl cabin, and 1 guy cabin

3 cabins were near the forest- 2 guy cabins and 1 girl cabin

2 cabins were near the main lobby- 1 guy cabin, 1 girl cabin

3 cabins near the shopping/eating center- 2 girl cabins, and 1 guy cabin

**(A/N: I have been reading some Percy Jackson books, so that's mostly why the cabins are KIND OF like this… Also there are types of books called 'Camp Lakeview', or something like that…)**

It also surprised me how it seemed like the cabins were divided by categories: eaters, shoppers, athletes, swimmers, people who are calm, one that are…

"WENNY!" Georgie screamed in my ear. "WE'RE HERE!"

"I know…" I mumbled… Even though Georgie is 13, she is _still_ a pain, and acts like she's only 5.

I opened the car door, and grabbed my baggages (did I mention that it's not a 'day' camp, but the kind of camp that you sleep there?), and said,"Bye!"

"Bye Wendell! Bye Georgie! Have a good time at camp!" said Sdyney and my dad, as if they were on cue.

Georgie just waved 'good-bye'.

Georgie and I headed to the main lobby, and registered our names. The man at the counter gave us both a piece of paper which had our cabin number on it. Mine said:

Cabin: WA81a

I wondered why it didn't say something like 'Cabin 4'. Wouldn't it be easier to find our cabin like that? Anyway, when I entered my cabin- … Woah…

Stella's P.O.V.

"CHARLIE! We're going to be LATE!" I screamed

I was _still_ at his house. Why? Let's just say that he was going to drive me to the camp, but he wasn't moving his butt!

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!"_ I heard Charlie say, but it sounded muffled through the door…

His bedroom was _so_ messy. I mean, I was sitting on his- … Ok, I have _no _clue _what_ I was sitting on, but hopefully, it was a chair… And Charlie was in his bathroom.

"DONE!" He yelled, opening the door. He was holding 5 suitcases… 2 were his, and the other 3…

"CHARLIE! GET YOUR *SS OVER HERE, AND GIVE ME BACK MY SUITCASES NOW, STICKS FOR BRAINS!" I yelled. I must have looked pretty funny, because his answer was just a chuckle… But to be serious I didn't care _who_ heard me screaming, I just wanted my suitcases back! Charlie had messed with the _wrong_ girl.

I tried to grab my baggage's, but Charlie just lifted them higher… Which then caused me to be practically jumping on him…

I think I hit him, or he tripped because the next thing I knew, I was laughing, and on top of Charlie. We both blushed, but still laughing. I tried to get off of him, but before I could even try, he started tickling me…

Sometimes I just hate him…

Mo's P.O.V

I decided to wear my mid-thigh navy blue dress, and my black ballet flats. It was going to be my first day at camp, and I wanted to look good. (Not for the guys! *^_^* Scott's the one for me!)

"Monu! Come down here!" Baba called. I was about to sneak in some make-up in my suitcase… Well, _he_ just ruined that, but I thankfully I found another way to sneak it in.. It's called, PURSE! ^_^

"Yes, Baba?" I called carefully going down the stairs. Just a few days ago we had took the carpet off of the stairs, and the wood was pretty slippery…

"Come down he- Oh! Hello Monu. I just wanted to remind you that it's not a day camp, and we're trusting you to make good choices while you're gone." I smiled. It was nice to know that I had parents that trust me.

I grabbed a granola bar, and headed out the door. "Bye Baba! Bye Mom!"

"Wait! Monu!" my mother called.

I stuck my head out the door.\

"Y-e-e-sss?"

"Don't forget your suitcases!" Both of my parents laughed (nicely), while I blushed and went to grab my baggages. \

"Bye Mom! Bye Baba!" I said. … Again…

"Wait!"

"Y-e-e-e-e-sssssssssssssss, Baba?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope that you check out the poll, and give me some of the ideas for the campers! :)<strong>

**earthygirl1234**


	8. Is That YOU?

**Hey! **

_**So, today is the LAST day to write to people! You know, to pick who you want to be in the story! (NOT the couple poll)**_

**Name:**

**Eye Colour (I'm Canadain so I write it with an 'u'...):**

**Hair Colour:**

**Personalty:**

**Weakness:**

**Favourite things (books, activities, animals, games, etc.)**

**Hobbies:**

**Extra-additional (gets crushes easily- or not, addicted to water, nerd, creative person, computer nerd, etc... I DON'T KNOW! XD):**

**Thank you 'animefreak223' and 'DramaQueen127 aka bamachick127' for entering thier peopl! I PROMISE that I will use them! :)**

**PLEASE READ  
><strong>

_**Anyway, about the couple poll, thanks to 'Makes-Sense', NOW, you can vote in an ACTUAL poll (you can find it at my profile page)**_

* * *

><p><span>Mo's P.O.V.<span>

"You forgot to kiss us goodbye!" I laughed and put my bagagges down, and headed toward my parents. Then I kissed both of their cheeks.

"Bye Baba! Bye Mom! … _Wait... Suitcases_..." I rushed back and quickly grabbed my purse. "See you on July 27th and August 18th! (They were the dates of: 'Meet the Parents Day' and the day we go home.)

"Bye Monu! Have a nice trip!" my parents chirped.

Scott's P.O.V.

So, I was _supposed_ to pick up Mo… Well… Just thankfully, she came out her door, before I drove off. (Mo was running towards my car, but since she was wearing a dress, it looked like more of a 'fast walk'…)

"Hey! Mo!" I called.

"Hey! *sigh* I'm coming! *grunt*" Mo called/sighed/grunted… She looked like she was having some trouble with all those bagagges (there were about 50…), so I got out of my car, and went to help Mo. (She was still somewhere on her porch step)

Mo gave me all of her bags (including her purse, which oddly enough, seemed like it was the heaviest out of the bunch…), and she laughed as I grunted when she handed them all over to me. Which, somehow, I didn't really mind….

"There- We- GO!" I grunted as I put in the last bag in my car. "Huh… I wonder how we're gonna make it with _all_ this weight in my car..."

Mo seemed fully calm. "Ok, Scott, you can get out, and I'll drive!" She teased.

"Wh-a-a-t?" I stammered. I mean, this was _my_ car…

Mo giggled. "I'm only kidding! It'll somehow work! Now come one! Let's go!"

I sighed happily, and started the car with a smile on my face.

Olivia's P.O.V.

I looked around. The camp was beautiful. My gram had dropped me off about 5 minutes ago. We had said our goodbyes then, but I already miss her…

I took another look at the piece of paper that the man behind the counter had given me.

Cabin: AZ90g

Then I took a look back. (It must of looked weird because of the fact that I was _already_ in the camp area, so I was pretty much looking at the lobby thing…)

When I opened the door to my cabin which seemed to be one of the ones' closer to the lake, my mouth seemed to form a 'O' shape. It looked super pretty. There were bunk beds everywhere, the walls were to colour of sea blue, with a sandy colour of wood for the floor. Also, the _best_ part was that there was a pretty big space, and that the counselors had their separate rooms. (So, there were 2 rooms in a cabin.) There was also a _huge_ bathroom in _each_ room. (4 stalls in the campers' room, and 2 stalls for the counselors' room.)

There were already 7 campers in the cabin, and when I entered the counselors' room, I noticed a piece of paper on a desk (yes, there was also furniture. i.e.: desks, bunk beds, closets, cubbies, etc.). It said:

Age group: 13-14 years

Please look at the counter beside the door for more information. There's a big book with everything that you would need to know. From health care to other problems. There's EVERYTHING. If you don't find the right information, or you find that it doesn't work, please see Mrs. Kapreco. She will help you with any problem.

I noticed that there was another counselor, as I set my bags to a bunk bed. (I chose the top.) I decided to brave up, and go talk to her., I mean, if I'm gonna have to share with her and 3 other girls, I might as well get to know them better.

"Hi!" I went to introduce myself. "I'm Olivia. And you are…"

"Oh, hello! … I'm Bianca." The girl said as she closed her book. The title was 'All About Shakespeare' **(A/N: Sorry! I'm not really sure if it's a book, but to be truthful, everything seems to be pretty much FAKE so…)**.

_Bianca_ had ear-short spiky black hair and black-rimmed glasses. She wore simply a pink tank-top, a black mullet cardigan **(A/N: They are actually pretty cool!)**, denim shorts, and multi-coloured high-top converse with white knee-high socks.

"Have you ever been here before? I mean, as a camper?" I asked, shifting back and forth. I needed to get _some_ conversation between us.

"Yes, I have been a camper here before. Actually ever since I've been 12 years old. And I'm guessing that you've never been here before. … Ya know, considering that I haven't seen you around here before… Until now." I laughed at her response. It was pretty funny, and true…

"Yeah… I said. Then I heard the door open. When I looked it seemed to look like a counselor. She quickly put her clothes on her bunk (the were 3 bunk-beds), and she looked like she had either red, blond, or brown hair. Although I only caught a glimpse. I was hoping that it would be Mo or Stella, but it _could_ have Stella, or someone else.

Charlie's P.O.V.

"Come on Charlie! Drive FATSER!" Stella sai- Wait, **NO.** That's not even close, no she **screamed** in my ear. Yup, that sounds like it. "We're going to be LATE."

"I'm driving as fast as I can. Do you _want_ me to go over the speed limit?"

Stella looked at me. She thought for a second. "Yes." She simply said. YUP! _Just_ that. Nothing _more_, nothing _less_.

I looked at with a glace called 'What? Are you crazy or something?'. But instead, I said, "Real-ly?" with the '-ly' just a tad bit higher.

Stella rolled her eyes. "No…" She said in a forced voice. "WAIT. WE'RE HERE! STOP THE CAR!" She _screamed_ in my ear. Again.

I sighed. Sometimes she could be such a pain.

"I know. And, I first have to park the car." I said in a childish-voice with a hint of 'teacher'. Stella rolled her eyes.

"F-i-i-i-ne…" There's that forced voice again…

* * *

><p>I looked at the card that the man had gave me.<p>

Cabin: RC19b

Huh. I wondered who would be in my cabin.

Stella and I had said our goodbyes, and with that, I started to head back to my cabin. When I opened the door, I automatically noticed the shady green walls and shiny golden wooden floor. But when I opened the counselor's door, I saw a certain blonde bye-eyed counselor looking at me.

This was going to be a l-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ng summer…

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's ALREADY the 8th chapter, and they're pretty much at their first daiy of camp... ALSO, sorry that they're SO short!<strong>

_**So, today is the LAST day to write to people! You know, to pick who you want to be in the story! (NOT the couple poll)**_

**Name:**

**Eye Colour (I'm Canadain so I write it with an 'u'...):**

**Hair Colour:**

**Personalty:**

**Weakness:**

**Favourite things (books, activities, animals, games, etc.)**

**Hobbies:**

**Extra-additional (gets crushes easily- or not, addicted to water, nerd, creative person, computer nerd, etc... I DON'T KNOW! XD):**

**Don't forget to do that! ^^^^^^ I need 6 boy counselors, and 3 girl counselors! Also, if you guys want, you can also, make the campers! I need 18 boy campers, and 18 girl campers! :)**

**PLEASE READ  
><strong>

_**Anyway, about the couple poll, thanks to 'Makes-Sense', NOW, you can vote in an ACTUAL poll (you can find it at my profile page)**_

_****_**earthygirl1234**


	9. Different People, Same Food

**HI! Sorry I didn't update earlier! I was pretty busy : I just saw 'We Bought A Zoo'! I recommend it to EVERYONE!, I had TONS of homework, PLUS, I had a REALLY tiring week (I had to write a book! It's called 'Swizzy Mazooe'! I also had to make up the first chapter of the book, there was 8 chapters, into a play. Talk about hard work!). SO SORRY!**

**So, about the poll, so far Stella/Charlie are winning by 2 votes! (You can vote here: .net/~earthygirl1234 at my profile page! You know, where it shows my polls!)**

* * *

><p><span>Wen's P.O.V.<span>

I woke up and looked around. I had already knew that I was in a cabin with Scott (no Charlie) and with Ray's little brother, Jaxson, who looked exactly like Ray, but he was way more different. Jaxson was actually _shy_, _fun_ to have around and _smart_. Now I doubt that you find those qualities in Ray. I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep. A few seconds later, I felt footsteps approaching my bed.

"Umm… Wendell? … Uh… It's time for breakfast… So… Uh… … Wake UP!" I opened my eyes and saw that it was one of Jaxson's friends, Lucas. He's an African-American still in his spider-man pajamas. If I wasn't so tired, I might have been laughing my head off.

"Oh… Uh, ok?" I mumbled. I saw Lucas run back into his room, and with that, I got out of my bunk-bed.

"Hey guys? I guess it's time to get up." I said with a yawn.

Olivia's P.O.V.

So, remember that time when I said that I was talking to Bianca? And then the door opened? Well it wasn't Mo or Stella. NOOOOO. It was Jules and her best friend Patty. **(A/N: Jules is the blonde chick that Scott cheated with and Patty is the red-head that said that they were pretty good at the Halloween Bash)**.

So now Cabin: AZ90g's counselors were: Jules, Patty, Bianca, Kaitlyn (I'll tell you about her later) and me. This was going to be a lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ng summer.

Kaitlyn and Bianca were both on the bottom bunk of Bianca and mine's bed.

It seemed that Kaitlyn and Bianca had absolutely **nothing** in common, but they were best friends ever since. … Kaitlyn had red/brown hair (auburn) with bright emerald green eyes, while Bianca had sloppy cut black hair, with intense hazel eyes. Kaitlyn was shy at first, but she warmed up to us quickly enough, while Bianca was giddy at the first hello.

"Wait, so, how are you two friends?" I asked. Embarrassed at my question, I quickly added, "Like, how did you two meet? Sorry, it's pretty much none of my business…"

The two girls giggled. I just laughed nervously.

"Well," Kaitlyn started. "Bianca and I have been going to camp together ever since, plus we go to the same school, and we have most of the same classes. And, it's ok."

"Oh…" I simply said. I must have been blushing, or something, because suddenly, all three of us started to laugh.

"Well, I think it's time to wake up the beauty queens." Bianca said, motioning Jules and Patty. But, we were beaten by the campers.

They entered our room (I bet they were snooping in on us), and started to yell, "Wake up! Wake UP! WAKE UP!"

The next few things that happened were pretty funny, because of the fact that it might not ever happen again.

Since Patty was on the top bunk, when the campers made the loud noise, it must of created friction in the bunk bed, because the next thing you know, both girls were both on the floor. (It must of really hurt because of the fact that our cabin is near the forest, we have lime green wallpaper, and beige **titled** flooring.) So it _must_ of hurt.

* * *

><p><span>Stella's P.O.V.<span>

So this is Cabin:BM25e?

Listen. Our cabin has _fluffy pink_ wallpaper, and _soft 'heart' patterned_ carpeting. To make this even worse, this cabin is one of the ones that are closest to the _shopping center_. Why? WHY did I get stuck HERE?

…

There's only a FEW good reason why it's good that I'm in THIS cabin:

-The shopping center is where the food court is

-This cabin is where Mo is

-There's NO Patty and Jules

-The shopping center is at the EDGE of camp, so father away from all the OTHER cabins (except for the cabin near us…)

Here are some reasons why camp is either GOOD or BAD:

-We have a curfew **-BAD-** At least we don't have the campers' curfew… They have to be in bed at 8:00 PM on weekdays, 8:30 PM on weekends, while the counselors have to be in bed at 9:00 PM on weekdays, but 10:30 PM on weekends… DO NOT tell the campers that…

-The cabins are separated by gender **–GOOD-**

-Counselors can eat with other counselors at lunch if they're still near they're cabin **–GOOD-**

-…

There ARE others, but I _really_ don't like making lists… It tuckers me out… *Zzzzzzzzzzzzz*

"Stella? NO! Bad girl! Don't fall asleep! Your head might get into your- … 'Food'!" I heard a girl say. I blinked a few times. Oh. It was only Bella.

Today, Bella had her hair dyed into three different colours: dark purple, black, and pink. Which I noticed matched her outfit.

She wore a lace-edged, funky purple, cami; a short black cardigan; a dark denim mini skirt and black with purple edged, high-top sneakers.

See? There WAS a reason why she was talking to me! I mean, no frilly girl would EVER be caught with me.

My outfit kind of looked like hers, but THANKFULLY, there was a reason for that. Mo, Avery (I'll tell you later who she is) and Bella picked out my outfit. They said that I should really start caring how OTHERS see me…

Mine was a dark read (pretty much bloody red) cami (Avery); a short black cardigan (Bella), suspender shorts (Mo) and buckled engineer boots (THANK YOU MO!).

"Oh… Uh… Sorry… Just thinking…" I said, embarrassed. I wondered if I should keep sitting with my cabin's counselors, or go off to the Lemonade Mouth crew…

Speaking of Lemonade Mouth…

"Hi Stella!" said Avery Lorrain Darling. Now, you might ask why the HECK did I introduced her like that, but the answer is simple. Avery _actually_ introduced herself like that, and the more I say her full name, the harder it is to forget her full name. Yeah, I know. Pretty weird…

Also, with a name like that, I wonder if she likes Avril Lavigne… Avery-Avril. Both A's. Lorrain-Lavigne. Both L's. And one of Avril Lavigne's songs is actually called 'Darling'…

Anyway, Avery had her curly brown hair put into a messy ponytail. Since she had blue eyes, it made sense why she decided to wear a light blue halter camisole, underneath her tie-dye t-shirt. She was also wearing a dark denim mini skirt (like Bella), but she had light blue ballet flats for shoes, not high-tops.

Avery was a lemon head. Like a huge Lemonade Mouth fan. She practically fainted when I told her that the whole Lemonade Moth crew was going here (apparently she had a _huge_ crush on Wen. Poor Olivia…)

"Hi Avery. Uh…" I narrowed my eyes down to at her food. "What-cha got there?"

Avery giggled as she took a seat in front of me. "I have no idea." Then, we all started to laugh.

Wen's P.O.V.

"So… Which one do you think is _actual_ food?" asked Scott.

"Uh… Is that a trick question?" replied Ben. Ben was one of the counselors at our cabin. He had messy black hair, dark black eyes. Today, he was wearing brown sn- Wait. _WHY_ am I describing Ben? 0.o

"This reminds me of food at school…" I informed. "Well, at least that f- … _Stuff_ was edible…"

"Umm… Miss, can you tell us we have to choose from, from this _delicious _food?" Wow. I have to say that Ben is a pretty good actor…

"Oh." The cook turned around. "Well, have sandwiches, lasagna, spaghetti, burgers, hot dogs, veggies, fruits, salad, dessert… The list just goes on, and on, and on."

"Thank-you." All three of us said. We grabbed our food, and walked away.

Hopefully, it was just my imagination, because I'm pretty sure that I just saw my food move…

* * *

><p><strong>So, these are the cabins and counselors:<strong>

Cabin: AZ90g- near the forest- Jules, Patty, Bianca, Kaitlyn, Olivia  
>Cabin: RC19b- near the main lobby- Charlie, Ray, Jack, Ethan, Sam<br>Cabin: WA81a- near the lake- Wen, Scott, Ben, John, Dan  
>Cabin: BM25e- near the shopping center- Mo, Stella, Avery, Bella, Megan<p>

**Thanks for reading!**

**earthygirl1234**


	10. The Dance Leads to More Surprises

**Hey! So, I'm in Cuba when I'm writing this (on my Blackberry PlayBook Tablet), but I don't have any internet access, so I'll be posting this when I get back on Monday! :) Also, Stella/Charlie is winning last time I checked! :) So, keep voting of my profile page!**

**Cuba. Cuba. Cuba. I wish you were here with me. Cuba. Cuba. Cuba. It's no fun without you here.**

**Cabin:AZ90g-Jules, Patty, Bianca, Kaitlyn, Olivia**

**Cabin:RC19b-Charlie, Ray, Jack, Ethan, Sam**

**Cabin:WA81a-Wen, Scott, Ben, John, Ethan, Sam**

**Cabin:BM25e-Mo, Stella, Avery, Bella, Megan**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Olivia's P.O.V.

Help. Me.

Look, no offence to the other girls... I mean, it's not like they're bad, or anything... It's just that I'm _stuck_ with- Well... Let's just use _Stella's_ description of them.

Prissies. Who, you may ask. Only the two drama queens, Patty and Jules. Who else?

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" asked Patty as she climbed into her bed.

Wait, _what_? **Dance**? No one said _anything_ about a **dance**. Man, when Stella hears about this, she's gonna freak!

"Dance? What dance?" asked Kaitlyn. Wow. This chick had been going to this camp for _years_ and never heard anything 'bout a dance... Wow... I was _really_ happy heard that.

"The dance where the counselors get to go to, where there's _no_ chaperons, and where the campers leave for a field trip for three days to LA _with_ chaperons." Jules informed us. Wow. 3 days _without_ adults?

"I remember now! The campers would come back, and the camp would be trashed!" Kaitlyn said smiling. _Why_ is she smiling?

"Then, when we were 13, they installed video cameras everywhere. Then, they would figure out whoever made the mess.

"When we were at the _last_ year that we could go to camp, age 15, the counselors finally didn't exactly '_trash_' the place. Just where ever the dance took place. It was still better then the _other_ years though..." Bianca explained.

Woah. Oh dear...

"Finally _we're_ the counselors!" Kaitlyn said with an evil glint in her eyes (that I would see in Stella's eyes sometimes...), like she was already thinking some mischief.

"**O-kay**." Patty said sternly with a playful smile. "Quit. Changing. The. Subject!"

Oops... *^_^* og

"So, are you gonna _tell us_ or _not_?" Jules _also_ said sternly, and with the _exact_ same smile, except she had Kaitlyn/Stella's glint in her eye...

Wait... Is it possible that the demons of the camp can _smile_?

Woah... Surprises... Today is _filled_ with surprises... Surprises...

Scott's P.O.V.

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" asked Ben, as he put down his comic book. I feel bad for Wen. Why? Because the question was pretty much directed at him.

Poor, poor him...

"Me**?** Well... Uh... _Why_ would you like to know?" Wen said trying his _hardest_ to cover up that question (I could tell...)

"Well, _maybe_ because I know 2 girls who would want to go with you..." I saw Wen's cheeks turn bright red. "And that I promised one of the chicks- ... Never mind! ... Just... Who _are_ you going with?"

"No one, really..." Wen said, getting back to _his_ comic book.

"Not Avery?" Wen narrowed his eyebrows, like he was confused. But, the confusion _couldn't _have come from the fact that he didn't know who she was. I knew perfectly _well_ that I knew that _he_ knew who _she _was. How? Because on the front of 'his' comic book, it said **'Property of Avery Lorrain Darling'**...

"What about _Olivia_?" I teased him. I saw his cheeks turn into tomatos again.

"Ha-ha. Very '_funny_'. ... But no, I'm not. ..." Wen said turning the other way of his bed, but the thing was, when he _tryed_ to turn, he actually _fell_ on the hard, cold _floor_. Ha-ha! Fail! :)

...

Wait... Did _Wen_ just do a _fail_?

Woah... Surprises... Today is _filled_ with surprises. Surprises...

Charlie's P.O.V.

"So... Which one of you are taking Stella?" asked one of our cabin's counselors, Ethan. Ethan was one of those people who _always_ made sense. With his brown eyes, and black hair, he looked pretty intense.

The only bad thing was that he was talking to Ray _and_ me. Also, I had _no_ idea what the _heck_ he was talking about... Huh... Odd...

"Taking Stella _where_ exactly?" asked Ray. And _he_ also didn't know what Ethan was talking about, either...

But _really_, that _was_ a actual _good_ question, and it came out of _his mouth_! ... Woah...

"To the **dance**, duh!" said another one of the counselors, Jack. Jack had dark brown hair, and blue eyes. Oddly enough, he seemed to _always_ be right, and was pretty much born a leader.

"Dance? _What_ 'dance'?" I startled.

"The dance that's _this_ Friday. And FYI, today is _MONDAY_. You have _5_ days to get a date." Ray and I looked at each other with worried glances. "Good luck getting dates. You'll need it." Sam, the _last_ counselor informed us, like he was talking to a little kid.

Sam- ... Well... You can't _exactly_ explain him... He usually _loves_ to pull pranks, but he's still the smartest kid in the cabin. Sam has honey blonde hair and olive green eyes. He might not seem like the smartest in the pack, but he _is_. He also is _supposedly_ allergic to dairy, but he _loves_ ice cream and hot chocolate.

It was kind of weird because the sentence that came out of Sam's mouth, shouldn't have. I mean, _he's_ never had a girlfriend, and he's telling _us_ 'good luck'...

"Help? **We** need **luck**? This is coming from the guy who has _never_ had a girlfriend. Or even _talked_ to a girl, without her ignoring you, and walking away**.**" Ray commented.

Hey! Isn't that what I _just_ said? ... Right?

"How many chaperons are there? How does, or even _does_ our curfew change? Where will the dance take place? How long will it be? If- ..." The questions seem to pour out of Ray's mouth like water.

Man, did he have some good questions. I was _actually_ thinking about them too, befo-

...

Did _I_ just say _that?_

Woah... Surprises... Today is _filled_ with surprises... Surprises...

**(A/N: Listen, this P.O.V. Was to tell that Ray isn't _that_ stupid, and Charlie very surprised. Also, for the vote, so far Stella/Charlie are winning! Vote at my profile page!)**

Mo's P.O.V.

Aren't you guys _so_ excited for the dance?" squealed Megan. Megan is one of those girls that _look_ snobby, but are _really_ sweet when you _actually _get to know her. She has fiery red hair and bright, leafy green eyes. She _loves_ to gossip (which Stella says it's gonna impact on her personality, and then I would just tell her that she's just being paranoid) and _loves_ the fact that our cabin is near the shopping center.

Anyway...

"Dance?" I asked. Ok. I had _not_ seen that in the pamphlet that I read over 30 times...

"Oh yeah... I read that on the website." Stella said showing us the website on her cellphone... How did she _any_ bars? Butttttttttt, yes... _She_ said _that_. I _was_ surprised. Stella actually _read_ something? And it was about a _dance_?

I snatched away her phone, and climbed in my bed.

How did I _not_ know that there's a website, but _Stella_ knew?

"How did you find out about the website?" I asked eagerly, dreading to know the answer.

"Well, see, on the pamphlet, there's a spot that says a phone number, email address, and the _website_. After a while, I lost the pamphlet, but I remembered the website." Stella grabed the spare pamphlet from a desk, and then showed us.

"**What?**" I practically yelled.

How did I _not_ see that, but _Stella_ **did**?

I'm not trying to be mean, or anything, but I'm just pretty much surprised. Like, the girl that has dyslexia **(A/N: Hey! Did any of you know that there's a book? There was **_**first**_** the book, **_**then**_** they made the movie based on it! Well, anyway, in the book, Stella finds out that she has dyslexia, so I decided to put that in here. Also, for people that don't know what dyslexia **_**is**_**, it's something that when you try read something, the letters look like alphabet soup, and numbers. They get all mixed up, they turn around **_**and**_** they, well, you get the point.)**, saw that but _I_ didn't?

Woah... Surprises... Today is _filled_ with surprises... Surprises...

* * *

><p><strong>So, remember to vote, and tell me <em>anything else<em> you would like to be in this story, 'cause I'll put it in! :)**

**The point:**

**The point of this chapter was to tell you that there's gonna be a dance coming up in this story! That's where the _'romance'_ happens!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you want in here, and I'll put it in! :)<strong>

**Cabin:AZ90g-Jules, Patty, Bianca, Kaitlyn, Olivia**

**Cabin:RC19b-Charlie, Ray, Jack, Ethan, Sam**

**Cabin:WA81a-Wen, Scott, Ben, John, Ethan, Sam**

**Cabin:BM25e-Mo, Stella, Avery, Bella, Megan**

**earthygirl1234**


	11. Extra! Extra!

**So, I decided to make this before the campfire chapter... (SPOILER!) So then you will know how the characters look like! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin:AZ90g-near forest<strong>

Jules: light blonde hair; ocean blue eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Patty; still doesn't like Lemonade Mouth; girly girl

Patty: strawberry red-head; royal blue eyes; top bunk, shares with Jules; has a tini-wenie crush on Charlie; girly girl

Olivia: light/dirty blonde hair; hot chocolate brown eyes; queen size bed; crush on Wen

Bianca: ear short, spiky black hair; black rimmed glasses; hazel eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Kaitlyn; funny loving, but can get aggressive

Kaitlyn: amburn hair; emerald green eyes; top bunk; shares with Bianca; bubbly; arty

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin:RC19b- near the main lobby<strong>

Charlie: dark brown hair; chestnut brown eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Ethan

Ray: dirty blonde hair; electric blue eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Jack

Ethan: jet black hair; coffee dark brown eyes; top bunk, shares with Charlie; always makes sense

Jack: navy blue eyes; bistre brown eyes; top bunk, shares with Ray

Sam: honey blonde hair; olive green eyes; queen sized bed; prankster; smart

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin:BM25e- near the shopping center<strong>

Mo: seal brown hair; umber eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Avery

Stella: chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks; russet brown eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Megan

Megan: fiery rufous red hair; bright, leafy green eyes; top bunk, shares with Stella; girly girl, but lovable

Avery: sepia brown hair; celeste blue eyes; top bunk, shares with Mo; shy, but fun; looks adventure books

Bella: honey blonde hair; turquoise blue eyes; queen sized bed; funky; girly girl

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin:WA81a- near the lake<strong>

Wen: strawberry blonde hair; field drab brown eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Scott

Scott: medium brown hair; pakistan green eyes; top bunk, shares with Wen

Ben: soft black hair; intense coffee brown eyes; queen sized bed; almost normal

John: jet black hair; columbia blue eyes; top bunk, shares with Dylan; also almost normal

Dylan: dark coffee brown hair; persian green eyes; bottom bunk, shares with John; dark, gloomy

* * *

><p><strong>Welllll... Sorry if you didn't want to read this... But, the next chapter is almost done! (It's gonna be a looooong one!)<strong>

**eathygirl1234**


	12. The Campfire is Near the Pool?

**Hey hey hey! :) So, still in Cuba, leaving tomorrow, and probably finish this on the plane! :) I can't wait to be back home! With no pool, no warm weather, no french fries everyday, no- Ya know what? I don't exactly want to go home that much anymore... Maybe if my friends would just come over _here_, everything would be better. _Plus_ if there was internet access...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

Wen's P.O.V.

3 more days.

3 more days until the dance. 3 more days until I will embarrass myself infront the _whole_ camp by dancing. 3 more days until the dance.

That means, I have only 3 more days to ask Olivia.

"_Hello_?" John interrupted my thoughts. "Are. You. Still. On. Planet. Earth?"

"Huh? Uh, oh yeah... Ya know, just thinking..." I startled.

"Uh-huh! Thinking 'bout the dance? Who ya gonna take?" He said, pretty much reading my mind. John has black hair, but bright blue eyes. So, even when he _doesn't_ make sense, he still does.

"Well... Uh... Yeah... I guess..." John raised his eyebrows. "Ok, fine. Yes."

John chuckled and came over to my desk and picked up my comic bo- ... Ok, fine, _Avery's_ comic book...

"So... Who's this 'Avery' chick, and why do you have her comic book?" I sighed.

"Look, she's just a girl at school that didn't exactly hate us from the start, I guess... And she just happened to have the _only_ one of these series that I _didn't_ read. Nothin' more, nothin' less.". I confirmed. John had a surprised look, but I tried my hardest to look satisfied, and finally, he stopped looking at me.

"Yeah, well, whatever..."

"Uh-huh! Yeah, well, who are you taking to the dance?" I asked, earning an embarrassed look on John's face.

"Yeah! Who are you taking?" joined in Dylan. **(A/N: Now, I know I probably said that there's a kid named 'Dan' in this cabin, but I changed him to Dylan.)** But he wasn't the only one who did. Ben, Scott, and even the campers (they were _actually_ hiding behind the door, listening to our conversations... Scott had heard some voices, so when he went to open the door, there were all 10 campers with their ears pressed against the wall) had joined in.

"Uh... Well... Phh! Why would _you_ like to know?" John said, not doing a very good job at trying to change the subject.

"Uh-huh! Yeah, just answer the stupid question." Dylan said, getting 'whoops' and 'yeahs' from some of the campers, and a few chuckles from the counselors (including me).

Dylan is an artist. That's how you describe him. He is creative. He spends all his free time drawing. His art also matches the way he dresses. He usually draws _any_ writes gloomy and 'scary' things, then he wears darker colours.

"God! Wow... You guys _live_ to embarrass and annoy me, don't ya." John said, rolling his eyes.

We all laughed at his response, and deciding that it meant that he didn't have a date.

Yet.

Unlike some of us, we probably can't get one not even in the next century...

Mo's P.O.V.

I'm lucky.

Ok. I'm kinda lucky. Let's just put it that way...

Scott asked me to the dance! :)

The way he asked me was kind of awkward...

_Scott and I had went to an ice cream bar, and we were sharing a milkshake. I was waiting for him to ask me, but he seem kind of distracted... _

_"Nice weather we're having, right?" Scott said._

_"What? Wha- What do you mean?"_

_"Uhh... So, you know how there's that dance this Friday?" Scott asked. Wow... Seriously?_

_"Yeah?" I responded, trying my hardest to keep the giggling to a minimum. ... I mean, we were already dating. He didn't have to ask me, but it still seemed pretty sweet._

_"So... Are you going with anyone?" I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. I'm sorry, but it was too damn funny!_

_Started to chuckle slowly. He seemed pretty nervous._

_"Uh... What?" Scott said, shifting from side to side in his side._

_"Oh my-*giggle*- Sorry-*giggle*- 'bout t-*giggle*- hat." I said between giggles. "Uh,-*sniff-giggle*- why?"_

_"Just asking..." I stopped laughing, and raised my eyebrows at his response. "Ok, fine! I was gonna ask you to that dance..." I smiled._

_Scott sighed, put his head down (AWW! He was blushing!) and kind of said-but-mostly-mumbled, "Would you go to the dance with me? ..."_

_I couldn't help it, ok? I started to giggle again! Not. My. Fault! He was just so damn funny!_

_"Of-*giggle*- course!" I said, kissing his cheek._

_"Oh my. Thank goodness!" Scott looked relieved, **b-u-t**... He still looked funny..._

_Wow! You know me so well! I did burst out laughing! _

_..._

**(A/N: On airplane now! Going to home! Canada! Also, sorry if you didn't exactly want to read that...)**

That's how that happened. But _anyway_, you know how I said that I'm lucky? Well, I have a date. I'm not waiting for someone to ask me... So I'm not like:

Olivia, Wen, Stella, Ray, Charlie, Patty, Jules, and some of the _other _counselors.

Sigh... I feel _so_ bad for them... Especially for Wen and Olivia...

Wen is so obvious but oblivious... I mean, his _love_ for Olivia is **so** obvious, but he doesn't even _notice_ that Olivia is doing the same.

Poor Wenlivia. **(A/N: That's what it's called, right?)**

Stella's P.O.V.

You will never guess what I heard from one of the counselors, Ethan, told me.

Apparently, Ray or Charlie are gonna ask me to the dance...

Not yay...

Why can't I go by _myself_, or with some of my _other_ fellow single counselors. Sigh...

"Eeeee!" Megan squealed. Yes, I told the biggest gossip that this camp had ever know, Megan. Big mistake... I _re-e-ally_ hope that she doesn't tell the _whole_ camp... I think half of the camp is enough, thank you very much.

"So... Did any of them ask you yet?" Avery asked turning around in her lightning shaped chair.

"Wha? No!" I said looking frightened. Date? Guy? Guys? Uh, no. Those are _defiantly_ should **never** be in the same sentence, **unless** it's this one: I don't have a _date_ because I don't like _guys_ and I defiantly don't want to go with a _guy_.

"Ok... Do you want any of them to ask you?" teased Avery.

"No!" I yelled. I ran up to her, picked up one of her adventure books (and man was it thick!), and started to smack her with it.

Bella had just walked in the room, then, she screamed (I don't exactly blame her...) She rushed to us , snatched the book from my hands, smacked me in the shoulder with it, the she rushed to the garbage can, which then she threw it in there.

"No! My baby! It's ok! Mommy's here!"

"**Owww**! Ya know, that _hurt_**.**"

"And what? Do you think that when you were smacking me with it, it _didn't_ **hurt**?"

Avery and I started to have a 'fight'. I wouldn't call it a _fight_ though... Just a little miscommunication...

"Enough! You guys are annoying me _so_ much, that I can't even read my magazine!" Megan whined. Ok, _fine_... It was a _big_ miscommunication...

"Megan's right. I think... Anyway, we should actually start to get ready for the campfire _instead_ of fighting." Mo said, looking through her clothes.

"The what?" Bella asked, setting down her magazine, and she went and sat on Mo's bed.

"There's a campfire tonight. 4 cabins get together to get to know each other. 1 group is the counselors, and the other group is the campers. Plus, the counselors 'campfire' is actually near in the pool in the forest. Not to mention, there's gonna be a campfire everyday until the dance. Apparently, it's supposed to bring us closer..." Mo explained as she settled for a blue tank top, which would be tucked in her shorts, and some navy blue (with a bow on top) flats.

"If it's gonna be everyday until Friday, why wasn't it yesterday? ... Or Sunday?" I asked, picking up Bella's magazine, taking it to my bed, me _falling_ on my bed, than I slapped myself with it.

There was silence.

"I don't know everything!" Mo admitted.

"_Aww_!" We all whined (except Mo) "_Re-ally_?" Mo just rolled her eyes.

Charlie's P.O.V.

"Wait- There's a campfire?" I asked, putting down my cellphone **(A/N: Can you **_**believe**_** this? Pretty much everyone else was **_**reading**_**!)**

"Yesss." Jack 'explained'.

About 7 P.M.

"Wake up!" I screamed in Jack's ear. He had tooken a nap, and I _really_ wanted to do that.

Jack stumbled out of his bed (he was on the _top_ bunk), and fell splat on the floor (HAHAHAHA-HA!)

"Wha? Oh. Is it 7 _already_?" Jack mumbled, trying to get up, but stumbling everywhere.

"Uh, yeah. Come on." I said leaving the room.

"Wait!" I heard things fall. "For-*breath*-me-*breath*-!"

As Jack entered the campers room, we _all_ started to laugh. I mean, his hair was messed up, and he was pretty much half naked (he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers)

"Just- ... Get out of here." Jack commented, pointing to the door.

The campers just laughing and ran out the door.

"You're gonna get it." Jack warned.

"What did _I_ do?" I asked, trying my hardest to look as innocent as possible.

"You know what you did." Jack said as he closed the door and the lights behind him. He left me all alone in the silence of a dark room. Except, he came back.

"Uh... I think I need to change first..." Jack said, going back to the counselors room.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the NEXT chapter will be about the campfire. Please REVIEW what should happen with the EXTRAS, and VOTE on my <span>profile page<span> who you want to become a couple. (The extras are the people that aren't in the band Lemonade Mouth.) **

**Review, vote, and PM! :)**

**Earthygirl1234**


	13. Extra

**So, I decided to make this before the campfire chapter... (SPOILER!) So then you will know how the characters look like! :) Also, in this chapter will be a phrase from the next chapter (I'm writing right now!)**

**So you guys know, I have to write on one of my notebooks THEN on the computer (or some type of technology...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabin:AZ90g-near forest<strong>

Jules: light blonde hair; ocean blue eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Patty; still doesn't like Lemonade Mouth; girly girl

Patty: strawberry red-head; royal blue eyes; top bunk, shares with Jules; has a tini-wenie crush on Charlie; girly girl

Olivia: light/dirty blonde hair; hot chocolate brown eyes; queen size bed; crush on Wen

Bianca: ear short, spiky black hair; black rimmed glasses; hazel eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Kaitlyn; funny loving, but can get aggressive

Kaitlyn: amburn hair; emerald green eyes; top bunk; shares with Bianca; bubbly; arty

**Cabin:RC19b- near the main lobby**

Charlie: dark brown hair; chestnut brown eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Ethan

Ray: dirty blonde hair; electric blue eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Jack

Ethan: jet black hair; coffee dark brown eyes; top bunk, shares with Charlie; always makes sense

Jack: navy blue eyes; bistre brown eyes; top bunk, shares with Ray

Sam: honey blonde hair; olive green eyes; queen sized bed; prankster; smart

**Cabin:BM25e- near the shopping center**

Mo: seal brown hair; umber eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Avery

Stella: chocolate brown hair with blonde streaks; russet brown eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Megan

Megan: fiery rufous red hair; bright, leafy green eyes; top bunk, shares with Stella; girly girl, but lovable

Avery: sepia brown hair; celeste blue eyes; top bunk, shares with Mo; shy, but fun; looks adventure books

Bella: honey blonde hair; turquoise blue eyes; queen sized bed; funky; girly girl

**Cabin:WA81a- near the lake**

Wen: strawberry blonde hair; field drab brown eyes; bottom bunk, shares with Scott

Scott: medium brown hair; pakistan green eyes; top bunk, shares with Wen

Ben: soft black hair; intense coffee brown eyes; queen sized bed; almost normal

John: jet black hair; columbia blue eyes; top bunk, shares with Dylan; also almost normal

Dylan: dark coffee brown hair; persian green eyes; bottom bunk, shares with John; dark, gloomy

* * *

><p><strong>From the next chapter:<strong>

_"OK, Charlie? Revenge time... Truth or Dare?" he said with a evil glint in his eyes._

_"Damn... Uh, dare?"_

_"I dare you to run around camp screaming your crush, but in a way that it sounds that you're begging her." _

_"What if I don't want to do it?"_

_"..." Everyone was astonished from Party's answer._

_"That was the greatest idea that you've ever had!" Stella said._

_"Fine, I'll do the stupid dare..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Umm... Dare."<em>

_"OK, Olivia... I dare you to jump in the pool."_

_Olivia sighed, but still took of any metal Things that she was wearing, and ran to the pool. Then, she turned around, so then she was facing us._

* * *

><p><strong>Welllll... Sorry if you didn't want to read this... But, the next chapter is almost done! (It's gonna be a looooong one!)<strong>

**eathygirl1234**


	14. Campfires are Overrated

**So, this chapter is rated T, for teens, so if you don't want to be reading any SWEAR words, I suggest that you scroll down, considering that there's a Wenlivia scene in this! **

**Also, when you review, I would LOVE if you wrote which counselors should go together, considering that in the next chapter will be the LAST time to EVER vote, and say which people should go together!**

**Also, currently, Stella/Charlie are winning by 3 more votes then Stella/Ray, so be sure that if you want them to go together, VOTE (on my profile page!)**

**Also, let's say if you want Megan to go with _ just say that in your review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday <strong>

Mo's P.O.V.

"So..." Stella said, trying to break the silence. The 'campfire' was actually beside a rundown shed, a burning out fire, and near the counselors' pool (it was only for the counselors, considering that it got _way_ to deep.)

"I think we're supposed to play _truth or dare_ or something..." Bella said popping her blue raspberry gum (which got caught in a piece of her hair, which was dyed grape purple.)

Silence...

"OK, well, I guess I'll start," Jack said, looking directly at Charlie.

"OK. Charlie? Truth or Dare?"

"Damn... Uh... Dare?"

"Nice choice. I dare you to go around screaming the name of your crush, but kind like in a begging way. In your boxers. Hopefully, this doesn't get your panties in a twist. Well, it wouldn't _if_ you were a guy." Everyone started to laugh, at the dare _and _at the diss.

"What if I don't want to do it?" Charlie paused. "The dare, I mean."

"I know! Whoever doesn't want to do the dare, or the truth question can have another option! We put all of our names in a hat, and the person has pick one, _without_ looking. Then, they have to kiss that person!" _Patty_ said with an innocent smile. Everyone was astonished.

"That was the greatest idea that you ever had," Stella startled.

"What? I don't have a date to the dance yet. I **need** this," Patty explained. Everyone laughed again.

"So, what are you gonna do, Charlie?" Jack tormented.

Charlie sighed, but replied, "Fine... I'll do the stupid dare."

* * *

><p>"Haha!"<p>

*wolf whistle*

"Go Charlie!"

"Shut up guys..." Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

Charlie's P.O.V.

Shit... I hate my 'friends' sometimes.

I sighed, but I still started to run around the camp screaming, "Would you be my love, _? I love you! Please, will you be mine? You mean the _world_ to me! _! _! _!" Crap like that... **(A/N: Also, since the vote's not over yet, I'm not aloud to say who's name he's screaming.)**

When I was done, I ran back to my group, then I heard _tons_ of laughing, even from _. I really didn't know why they were laughing... Maybe it was because I actually did the dare, or because I was still in my boxers...

"I think you two will make a nice couple," Jack teased, causing _ and me to blush.

"Anyway, Olivia. Truth or the _evil_ dare." I said emphasizing the best word 'evil'.

"Umm..." She took a look at everyone. "Dare."

"Really?" Olivia opened her mouth like she was gonna say something, like 'no', but I cut her off. "Too late. I dare you to jump in the pool."

Olivia took a worried glance at the pool, then at me. I shrugged. "It was you who said dare."

Olivia sighed, and started to take off anything metal items off of her, the she ran to the pool. But she stopped about an inch from it. Then took another look at us.

"Let's go Olivia!"

"Go Olivia!"

"You can do it!"

Olivia turned around, facing the pool, then took a few steps back. I think that Stella thought that she wasn't gonna jump in, because then Stella snuck up behind Olivia, and pushed her in.

There was only one problem with Stella's plan. Stella got splashed. Like _really_ bad.

Olivia's head came out of the water and said, "No offense or anything, but sometimes I _really_ hate you two. You, for making up this _idiotic_ dare, and you. For pushing me in. In the deep part!"

We all started to laugh, like we were nutjobs.

* * *

><p><span>Olivia's P.O.V.<span>

Wen had gotten me a towel (Stella wasn't _that_ wet), so I wasn't exactly freezing my butt off.

"So, um, OK. _Stella_. Truth or dare?" I asked hoping that she won't choose dare. I'm _horrible_ at dares, and I have a _embarrassing_ question for her.

"I choose truth. Unlike _some_ people. Then I don't get embarrassed." Stella replied matter-a-factly. Ri-i-ght...

"OK. Out of these guys-"

"No Olivia,"

"Which one do you-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." _Please_? Eh.

"Want to go with to the-"

"I'm _warning_ you!" Stella looked like she was gonna explode into a billion pieces if I would finish my sentence. But I couldn't stop _there_.

"To the dance?"

"Shit! You fricken said it!" Stella swore. **(A/N: I personally don't think that frick is a bad word, just a substitute for the f word, and I'm **_**not**_** writing **_**that**_** down.)** "Uh... Pretty much none of them, OK?"

"Damn Stella. You're really bad at lying," Bella snickered.

"Actually, I'm telling the truth. And you usually see me lying, and you're used to that," Stella tried to explain matter-a-factly.

"_Whatever_. Back to the game," Jules said putting down her phone. "And yes. There is reception at this crappy camp."

"Uh, OK? Anyway, truth or dare Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhat, 30 minutes into the Game<strong>

Wen's P.O.V.

What? Phh. I don't keep track. So, what happened was:

**2 Kisses:**

1. Jules and Ben because Jules didn't want do her dare (break her phone)

2. Megan with John because Megan didn't want to do her truth (admit what her most embarrassing moment was)

**5 Dares:**

1. Ray had to dress up like a barbie (dress, makeup, heels, wig) and sang the barbie song

2. John piggybacked Avery all over camp, like she was tourist (he got a cramp after that)

3. Bella stepped on _everyone's_ foot except Ethan, who gave her the dare

4. Sam has to sit in his boxers for the _whole_ game (the part that must suck for him is that we put ice cubes in there...)

5. Kaitlyn had to sit on everyone's lap (she would switch after the truth or dare would be done), and when she finished sitting on everyone's lap, she could go back to her spot (it was kind of awkward when she sat in Sam's lap

**3 Truths:**

1. Jack had to admit that he would rather eat a his bed, then kill himself

2. Dylan said that he was so dark was because his mom had passed away, and he felt like his personality was hollow

3. Bianca admitted that if the camp caught on fire, she would rather that she would save her clothes, the firefighters would save Kaitlyn, and everyone, and everything else would catch on fire (thankfully she was just kidding)

"...Wen?" Bella asked

"Huh? What? Uh... Huh?" I startled, noticing that I had zoned out into my thoughts.

"Truth or dare?" Sh-i-i-it.

"Truth? No! Scratch that... Uh... Dare,"

Bella came over to me, and whispered the dare in my ear. Oh hell no!

"Ha-ha. Funny. If you actually expect me to do that, you must be on crack," I said, trying to get her to choose another dare for me. I mean, why couldn't it be something stupid like: do 10 jumping jacks under a minute?

"OK! Give him the hat!" Bella said, as Kaitlyn passed her thee _evil_ thing.

I sighed, but picked a name.

"_Wendy_?" I asked, dropping the piece of paper infringement of me so everyone could see it.

"HAHA! OMG, I'm soooo sorry!" Jules giggled. I raised my eyebrows. "It was supposed to say 'Wen', but I guess I got a little carried away..."

I sighed, and picked another name.

Stella

I got up started to head to her. And by her, I mean Olivia. I picked her up, bridal style, and headed into the forest (I wonder if it was even camp grounds...)

"Umm... Wen?" Olivia startled as I set her down. I noticed that I had tooken her without an explanation, and without her towel.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I took off my hoodie, and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks. So, uh, why am I here?" Olivia asked clutching on my sweater.

"Oh, um... I decided to do the dare. And it was that I either have to chose a girl, or pick one from the hat. Then I had to bring her somewhere 'round here..." I explained, looking around.

"And you got my name from the hat?" Olivia asked. I blushed.

"Not exactly..." I looked at Olivia, and she had a face that said 'keep going'. "I got Stella out of the hat... But I chose you..."

Olivia blushed. "Oh, OK... But, when are going back?"

I nervously chuckled. "Uh... Well... I- _We_ havetokissbeforewecangoback."

When I looked at her, it looked like she was trying to figure out what I had just said. When she knew, her eyes widen, and her cheeks almost looked red. After that, I looked at my hand.

"Ok..." I looked up from my hands. Did she really just say that? But before I could think about it, I found that we were starting to lean in.

Now, have you ever kissed someone? Yeah, I know that feeling. What about the person that you're in love with? Magical.

The kiss started to be only lips, but our tongues decided to get into the game. They started to fight for dominance, but our mouths had to separate because of the lack of air. We both started to breathe deeply.

We locked eyes, then blushed.

"That was..." Olivia startled.

"Yeah." I agreed with her.

Then, suddenly my brain woke up. _'Ask her Wen! To the dance!'_

"Also..." I took a deep breath. "You know how there's that dance this Friday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... Would you like to go with me?"

"Of course." Olivia answered, with a sweet little smile, that made my brain just melt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time on Camp Challenges:<strong>_

_"So, why are we here again?" Olivia asked as she stepped out of the bus._

_"That's what I was asking..." Stella grumbled._

_"Yeah. The whole time we on the bus!" Megan complained._

_"Whatever..." Stella said under her breath._

* * *

><p><em>"I think this might be thee dress!" Squealed Megan as she came out of a changing closet wearing a blacksilver/grey sequins strapless dress, that came somewhere near the middle of her thighs_

_"I don't think so. I was planning on wearing it. With these cute heels." Bella commented as she looked at her dress twin. Bella was holding up some dark grey with woven straps, peep toes, pumps._

_"I don't like where this is going..." Mo said, but not daring to get in the middle of that._

* * *

><p><em>"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked Stella.<em>

_"I would love to but..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned! :)<strong>

**I hope you guys like this chapter! :) I guess the characters are changing little by little but, everyone changes some time, right? **

**ReVEiw! :)**

**Thankies! :)**

**Eathygirl1234 **


	15. Those Last Words

**OMG SOOOOO SORRY! :( 6th grade made it hard to update, and now don't you get me started on 7th grade! But I'm back! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 10:00 AM<span>

Olivia's P.O.V 

"So _why_ are we here again?" I asked as I stepped out of the bus.

"That's what I was asking." Stella grumbled.

"Yeah... The whole time that we were on the bus..." Megan mumbled.

"Look, just be happy that we like got to be at like this field trip' instead of wearing something from our suitcase, or _worse_. From like the camps 'boutique'. Jules _like _explained. Everyone shivered.

Look, the camps 'boutique' is ok, but most things have the camps logo on it (Camp Lake Avirlage), or its plain, or... Really, let's just say that it's only good for tops, T-shirts, tank tops, and shorts. Not dance clothes.

"Whatever..." Stella said under her breath.

"So, do we all have a date?" Megan asked as she took a map out of her purse. She started to move the map in each way that it could possibly turn.

"Well, I'm not even planing to go." Stella confirmed. Suddenly, all the attention was on her.

"What about Charlie?" Avery asked, as she caught up to us (with the rest of the 5 _other_ girls)

"Or Ray?" Kaitlyn joined.

Stella just rolled her eyes, as if we had just said that the moon had blown up last night.

"Well, one of them is going to ask you, and you're gonna have to face the fact." Mo included as she went over to Megan, and help her with the map.

"Ooh! What store do you want to shop at first? Victoria's Secret? Calvin Klein? EXPRESS? Glite Jewelry when we want to look for accessories?" Megan exclaimed forgetting to say a 'thank you're to Mo.

"Ummm... Do they have any shops that its in my budget?" I asked. "I mean, I'm better off wearing something that I brought to camp..."

"Uhhhhh sure! Theres Urban Planet, H&M-" Megan could of said orw but Stella cut her off.

"Look, let's just pick the first one here."

"But-"

"Okayyy?"

There was a pause. "OK..."

* * *

><p><span>Charlie's P.O.V <span>

"Are you guys sure you're done?" Sam asked, not even looking up from his video game case.

"Done, for what?" Jack asked.

"I think he's talking about tomorrow." I answered. We were all sitting at the lake.

Sam was looking at his video game cases, reading them, and seeing if the game was still in there.

Jack was trying to catch fish with a string attached to a stick, and some gummy worms as bait (he doesn't like regular worms...)

Ray was trying to convince Jack it won't work, and at the same time, texting someone else.

Ethan was "helping" Jack by putting gummy fish into the lake, convinced that gummy fish like to feed on gummy worms.

And then there was me. I was climbing the closest tree to the lake trying to get a signal (I have _no_ clue how Ray found a signal already... But there was _no_ way I was going to ask him, or go nearhim for that matter...)

"Yes. Charlie, thank you." Sam said.

"Oh... Ummm... Maybe..." Jack said as he lifted the string from the lake, disappointed that he didn't catch anything, which lead to a laughing Ray.

"OK... Have any of you guys asked anyone?" Sam asked. "I mean, then I'll know why they're disappointed."

Ray I both didn't have a date yet, and I knew neither of us would even dare to say anything.

"Well, I asked Avery..." Ethan kimda stated.

"Poor her," Small smirked, which got Ethan all fishy again, not bothering to say anything else.

"And I asked Bella." Jack said sighing, seeing again that there was no fish hanging on that string.

"But really, what about _you_?" Ethan said coming back into the conversation.

"Well, uhh... You know Kaitlyn?" Sam stammered confidentiality (somehow...) "Well, yeah."

* * *

><p><span>Stella P.O.V.<span>

"I think I like this one." I showed Avery and Olivia the dress I picked. It was a stunning peacock metallic embroidery and some bead work on a layered mid-thigh mesh short dress.

"This is a miracle! You actually like a dress! Don't just stand there, go put it on!" Olivia encouraged me.

Avery and I laughed at Olivia's enthusiasm as I went in one of the dressing rooms.

When I came out, Olivia was standing in front of me with the perfect shoes to go with my dress. They were turquoise pumps with a bow on the side, and they were only 3 inches!

I was barefoot, so it didn't take a lot of time for me to put on the shoes.

"Wow. That looks really good on you! You should buy it!" Avery said, spinning me around like I was one of those plastic models.

"But you aren't done yet. You still need accessories." Bella commented.

* * *

><p><span>Wen's P.O.V<span>

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEEASE?"

"No!"

"What?" I asked as I entered the ice cream shop.

Ben and John were arguing, Scott was flicking ice cream chucks at them, and Dylan was drawing a funny cartoon version of what was happening.

No one answered. They were all too busy doing other stupid stuff.

"He-llooo?" When they still weren't listening, I just sat at the table and took one of the crayons. Suddenly, all the attention turned to me.

"Give me the crayon Wendell," Ben said a bit spooky. I just blinked. "And nothing bad will happen to you."

I looked at the black crayon in the palm of my hand.

I rolled it over to where Ben sat, and watched how quickly Ben snatched it away.

I decided not to say anything about that.

"So... What Are you guys fighting about?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Two things. First it started out with like who's going to take Stella the the dance," Ben told me. "I think Ray."

"And I think Charlie." John also said. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why was it such a big deal who Stella was going with?

"Anyway, now they're fighting about how many crayons the person uses." Dylan explained, setting down his cartoon.

"It's a maze. You don't need one million colours!" Ben said, going back to the argument with John.

"It's a rainbow maze! It _needs_ to be colourful! So hand the crayon." John said pouting and scowling at the same time.

I turned to Scott, which he just shrugged as a reply, continuing to flick chocolate chip chucks at them.

* * *

><p><span>Mo's P.O.V<span>

"DONE!" scream Stella, which sounded more like a screech to me, but everyone else apparently thought it was funny, because they all started to laugh.

"Yes Stella. We're done." Kaitlyn said between giggles.

"Then. Let's. Goooo!" Stella said, practically dragging me onto the bus.

"Oh my-" I stuttered as she did that.

"Wait!" We all turned around towards the muffled scream.

"We're not done yet!" screamed another one. Stella sighed and dragged _off_ the bus.

"It's probably Megan and Bella. They're the on,you ones not here." Olivia said scanning all of us.

Stella continued to drag me all the way back to the store mumbling some words I wouldn't exactly like to repeat...

"I think this might be thee dress!" Squealed Megan as she came out of a changing closet wearing a black/silver/grey sequins strapless dress, that came somewhere near the middle of her thighs

"I don't think so. I was planning on wearing it. With these cute heels." Bella commented as she looked at her dress twin. Bella was holding up some dark grey with woven straps, peep toes, pumps.

"I don't like where this is going..." I said, but not daring to get in the middle of that.

"Ooh Megan, wouldn't you rather wear this?" Avery asked showing a royal cocktail oneshoulder leafy green dress. There was beading on the shoulder strap and the waist. "It will really compliment you eyes."

Megan just stared at the dress.

"Do you have any shoes to go with it?" She asked suspiciously after she grabbed the dress.

"Yes, here you go." Kaitlyn gave the shoes to Megan once she said that. The shoes were a dark green sequenced pumps.

"Sparkly." was all Megan said before she left to get changed. We all burst out laughing and went to go get another dress for Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>*Three Hours Later- 6:50 PM*<strong>

Stella's P.O.V.

"And I thought school was the worst..." I said stepping out other bus. I fell to the ground and just stayed there. "I never thought I could miss this place."

"Don't you worry Stella! Tomorrow you'll be wearing your dress in no time." Bella reminded me as she knead down to me. All I did was shake my head.

"Shut up." Bella looked at me in confusion.

"OK." She simply said with a smile before she trotted away.

***Two Hours Later- 8:50***

I was at the lake dangling me feet. I was so confused. Do I like Ray or Charlie? Charlie already asked me to the dance but what about Ray? Maybe I should of said no... **(A/N: By the way, that means that in the last chapter when Charlie was screaming the persons name, the person was Stella.)** I should of said _I'll think about it_ not _yea that'll be great_.

"Hey Stella..." I turned around and saw Ray.

Oh Shit...

"Hey Ray... What are you doing here?" I asked trying my hardest not to make eye contact.

"I want to ask you something." Ray sat beside me.

"Oh no..." Luckily, Ray didn't here that.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked me.

"I would love to but..." Silence. Deadly silence. All you could hear was the crickets.

"But Charlie asked you." Ray broke the silence with that thought. I nodded. Ray shifted uncomfortably until he stood up.

"I'm sorry." I admitted. This time, I actually looked in his eyes, and I realized how those beautiful blue iries were filled with sadness. I automatically wished that I didn't do that.

"Me too." And with those last words, he left.

* * *

><p><span>The Time On Camp Challenges:<span>

_"Where's Charlie?" This was the fifth person I had asked._

_"Sorry Stella, I don't know." Wen replied with a frown. I sighed and went to the lake. _

_At the lake, it was all peaceful and quiet. Except for the fact that there were two people on the lake in a canoe. They both, laughing and looked like they had the time of there lives. There was a girl in and a boy. The girl had red hair and the boy had longish brown hair... So it could be..._

* * *

><p><em>"Olivia Wait!" Wen screamed.<em>

_"What else do you want? I looked back. My mascara was running down my cheeks with my tears._

_"He wasn't talking about me." He said. I took a step forward to him. "He was talking about Charlie."_

_"Charlie's with Patty?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Stella, have you seen Scott?" Mo asked me.<em>

_"No sorry, why?"_

_"I've been looking for him all over the place and I can't find him."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, review? Favourite? Follow? Because I here by declare that I will update AT LEAST once a week :)<strong>

**By the way, you can still vote! Here are the top three that are winning:**

**Stella/Ray**

**Olivia/Wen**

**Mo/Scott**

**Thanks! **

**Eathygirl1234 **


	16. Too Much Drama

**OMG! Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ;) This chapter is FILLED With drama... And the thing is that the drama takes so much of this chapter that the friken DANCE part is in the NEXT chapter... It's gonna be like video cameras view with SOME other people's povs... **

**By the way, the voting is FINISHED! ... I don't think that even makes sense... Oh well! ^.^**

* * *

><p><span>Friday <span>

Mo's P.O.V 

"OMG! No."

"This is like SUPER hard! Ughhhh!"

"Sigh... Why _Charlie_? I know you like Rat better."

Yes. This is what I heard when I entered the room. I have such lovely and comforting friends, don't I...

That's when I noticed something was missing. Actually, a lot of somethings. The minis...

"_Guys_?! What are you people fighting about? I don't think it's as important as _this_! It's a major crisis! The kids have been _kid_-napped!" I started lifting all the pillows blankets hoping some kid will just pop out.

That's when my "friends" started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I threw a pillow at Stella who laughed the loudest except she caught it and clutched on on it while she was laughing. "Seriously! We could not get paid because of this!"

And terrible thought entered my mind, and without knowing I mumbled, "We could go to jail..."

"We could go to jail!" I screamed. They all stopped laughing for a bit as if I was on crack, but they went back to giggling a few moments later.

"Mo, calm down." Stella chuckled. I was shocked. The minis were all gone and they're laughing?! _LAUGHING_?!

"The kids are at place..." Stella said snapping her fingers and the very end as if she wanted someone else to continue the sentence.

"Los Angeles!" Avery pitched in. Riiiiiiiight... Haha oops...

"Wow... I wish I came here when I was younger... It's _way_ better than the camp I went when I was younger..." I admitted.

"OK..." Bella said while looking at herself in the mirror.

"So what were you guys arguing about?" I asked. Then I decided to amaze them, so I added, "Who Stella should go to the dance with? Charlie or Ray?"

They all stared at me as if I was a goddess. Thankfully, they forgot about the "missing minis" so there were no side comments. Ohhhhhhhhh yeah. I'm _back_ baby.

"Uh yeah... Right! Let's get back to the conversation!" Megan squealed, causing all three girls to turn themselves towards Stella.

Stella's P.O.V 

"I still think you should of said no to Charlie, and yes to Ray." Avery said, causing Megan and Bella to argue with her."

Thats when I said something that I never thought I would actually say or even whisper for that matter, "Me too."

"Uh, have you seen Charlie?! He's _so_ cute!" Megan squealed which meant that she didn't hear me.

"I know right! But- *sigh* I don't know..." Bella said with a frown which meant that she didn't hear me either.

"WAIT!" Mo screamed with a smirk on her face. All the attention suddenly went to her. "Did you _just_ hear Stella?"

They all shook their heads no, except for me who just blushed.

"I _know _what I heard, and Miss. Yamanda just said '_me too_'." Mo exclaimed using her fingers as quotation marks.

"Who's _Miss. Ya-man-da_?" Bella asked with her head titled to the right.

"It's me you dim-wit." I muttered, not meaning to be heard by anyone.

Bella's mouth just dropped.

"_Excuse_ me?" Her eyebrows narrowed, while her lips were pursed aw if she wanted an answer.

"Do you want me to change it to dip-shit?" I threatened.

"Stella!" Avery warned.

"You know what," I paused. "I'm going to tell Charlie that I like Ray better, so _whatever_."

30 Minutes Later

I had already asked 4 people already, and I was sick of it. Bianca said she never left the cabin so she doesn't know (lazy bitch), Avery said that she couldn't care less (thanks a bunch...), Dylan said that he only knew that he left earlier (like around 7:00 AM), and the other person, Sam, said that Charlie wanted to talk to me before the dance (Sam said he didn't know why), but he couldn't do it now because he had to go somewhere...

And I hit rock bottom. I decided to ask Wen (since the guys were the ones that knew _something_) He was at the ice cream parlor devouring a sundae. OK... Maybe he just eating but still.

When he first saw me he got out of his seat and just started to look terrified and confused.

"Stella, why did you look so exhausted?" Wen asked as we both took a seat at his table.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, realizing Wen was the _fifth_ person I had asked.

"Sorry Stella, all I know is that I saw him at the lake a while ago." Wen replied with a sigh, which I replied also with a sigh. I got up and waved goodbye to Wen. I was heading towards the lake.

When I reached the lake, it seemed to be peaceful and quiet, except for the fact that there was the two loud, giggly people on the lake (on a canoe) They both looked like they were having the time of their lives.

In the boat there was a girl and a guy. The girl looked like a ginger, and the guy probably had longish brown hair. Almost like- ... Could it be?

Two Hours Later

Olivia's P.O.V

The dance was going to start in 2 hours so I was actually already dressed up because if you know me, I like to be ready on time, and I love dresses. I was in the forest writing some song lyrics when Stella came over to me for some advice.

"Ok, let's see how it could be." I said grabbing another notebook and pen. "Now, are you sure it was a girl ginger and a guy brunette?"

"The girl either was a ginger or a blonde, and the guy either had long brown hair or a hat." Stella said making the list I created in my head longer. That's when I remembered the Wen lobes to wear hats, and couldn't tell Stella about that because she would say that I'm just being paranoid about it.

Red/Blonde

Jules- B

Patty- R

Kaitlyn- R

Bella- B

Megan- R

Olivia- B

Hat/Brunette

Jack- B

Dylan- B

Charlie- B

Wen- H

Sam- H

"Stella, I don't think Kailyn should be on the list, she didn't leave the cabin all day. Or Megan and me... Why did you even put my name on there?" I asked while crossing the 3 names out. "Which leaves us with, Jules, Patty, and Bella."

"Well Bella also didn't leave the camp so cross her name out... But with that logic, Wen _told_ me that he saw someone at the lake, and Sam and Dylan, well I talked to the nincompoops before I went to the lake, and they were as far from the lake as possible." Stella pointed out, crossing out the names she just said. "Which leaves us with Charlie and Jack..."

"_No way, really_?" I looked at Stella, suddenly realizing that she didn't say that and someone was also in the forest. We both hid behind a tree.

"_Yea, I always thought he liked that girl_."

"Who do you think it is?" Stella whispered. I shrugged.

"More importantly, who is it _about_." I replied also with a whisper.

"_And then we see him with that hair wig in the canoe_."

"Hair wig?!" Stella and I silently shouted at the same time.

"_You would of thought that he would of let the read hair show_." That's when I realized what that meant. My heart dropped.

"I'm so sorry Olivia..." Stella tiptoed towards me and hugged me. I burst into tears.

"Shhhhh." Stella calmed. "Let's hear who the slut is, that the little bastard cheated on you with."

I smiled weakly and listened.

"_-know right! Patty, of all people. I would of never guessed._"

30 Minutes Later

I walked straight up to Wen and asked him, "What your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Wen asked startled. He probably never seen me like this, but hey, things happen.

"You know what- Never mind." I stopped when my voice cracked. If he wouldn't even apologize or explain what happened and comfort me, then I dont ever want to see him. I rushed out the door.

"Olivia! Wait up!" Wen shouted catching up with me.

"Don't even talk to me."

"Olivia please, tell me. I really don't know!"

I turned around to him. Just the sight of him made me want to cry and throw up at the same time.

"You don't know, my _ass_!" With that, I turned around and started to walk away. That's when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Olivia, wait." Wen said spinning me around.

"What _else_ do you want?" I could feel my mascara mixing in with my tears.

"He wasn't talking about me." Wen said. I could feel my face soften. "He was talking about Charlie."

"Charlie's with Patty?"

"Yeah, apparently they 'clicked' after he asked Stella."

"Wait..." I stuttered.

"How did I know it was about the canoe things?" I nodded. "I figured."

I choked out a laugh when he suddenly pulled me in a hug. When we separated, our faces were only inches apart.

Wen wiped some dried tears off my face. I smiled and kissed him.

* * *

><p><span>15 Minutes Later<span>

Stella's P.O.V 

"So you're telling me that the bastard's Charlie, and the slut's Patty? And they fucking '_clicked_' after he fucking asked me fucking OUT?!" I wasn't just _ticked_ off. I was pissed. I just wanted to rip their heads off.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Olivia said while she was twittled her tumble as I was planning my revenge on the asshole.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said sincerely, and with sad face, but I just smiled and shrugged.

"It's ok. Now if you'll if excuse me, I have to say some words to Charlie, and say yes to Ray." I said grabbing my duffle bag which had my dance stuff.

Ray's P.O.V 

"I can't believe you!" I screamed. How the hell dud he get the impression that Stella's a dollars, and he just play around with her?

"Look, I get it that you're mad, but I still have to clear this up with me and her." He said trying to leave, but I shut the door in front of his face instead.

"No. Actually, I don't think you get it." That's when Jack came in.

"Sorry... Bella wanted me to get some gummy worms for her... She wanted to see them..." Jack said awkwardly while he grabbed the bag. "Hey, aren't you guys going to the dance?"

"Yeah, come on-" I didn't let him leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the opposite side of the door.

"We still have some unfinished business."

"Oh, it's about the Stella thing right?" Jack said with cabin door open, letting cold air come in.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"Stella's right there and we were both arguing who should come in first, but I distracted her!" Jack pointed Stella out outside. She was leaning against a tree. "Anyway, see ya."

Stella entered the room and simply said, "Hi."

"I'm so sorry." Charlie and and I said at the same time (Charlie was the he)

"Why?" We just looked at each other, then back to her. "No no. I want the hear it."

I mentally told Charlie to go first, but I don't think he got the message...

That's when Stella just burst out laughing.

"I'm *giggle* sorry but *giggle* your faces *giggle* where like-" Stella made a overly confused face and then she went back to laughing.

"So you're not mad?" Charlie asked.

"No dip-shit, I'm fucking fine." Stella replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm pissed! But there's too much drama shit already so let's skip it and start heading to the dance!"

Stella grabbed my handed and we started to walk towards the dance.

* * *

><p><span>Next Time On Camp Challenges<span>

_"I can't believe the little brats are coming today..." Bella said flipping through her magazine._

_"Well we can always entertain ourselves with this!" Sam said holding up a CD which held all the footage from the dance._

_"Oooooooo! Put it in!" Kaitlyn said snatching it from Sam and trying to figure out where to put it._

* * *

><p><strong>OK, well I'm thinking that maybe there will only be 2 more chapters and that's it... But you never know, maybe there will be a sequel ;) And believe me, this took FOREVER To write in my book, and then I had to write it in HERE Sigh... Well, maybe a favourite or a follow will make me feel better ;)<strong>

**And hey, I've decided to ask you guys some questions so then I'll KNOW Who actually read the chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Today's question: What's your favourite song now? Comment it to get a shout-out in the next chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Earthygirl1234 <strong>


End file.
